hutang
by Karasu51
Summary: hati-hati kalau berhutang karena jika kau tidak bisa membayar, sesuatu yang berharga milikmu bisa di ambil.
1. hutang

DISCLAIMER: MASHASHI KISHIMOTO

WARNING: TIPO DLL

LEMON NTR MILF ANAK KECIL DILARANG BACA.

.

.

.

.

Keluarga Uchiha kedatangan seorang tamu, tamu yang sebernarnya tidak mereka harapkan untuk datang. Bukan apa, hanya saja tamu itu datang untuk menagih sesuatu yang belum mereka punya.

"Ini sudah melewati batas dari waktu yang ku berikan, jadi aku harap kalian bisa membayar uang yang sudah kalian pimjam." Ujar seorang tamu lelaki berambut pirang. Dia adalah Naruto lelaki kaya yang memiliki perusahaan dimana-mana.

"Maaf kan kami, tapi kami belum memiliki uang nya. Apa kau tidak bisa memberi kami waktu?" Ujar lelaki yang bernama sasuke. Di samping kiri nya ada sang istri yang dari tadi diam karena tidak tau harus bicara apa. Sementara di samping kanan nya ada sang ibu yang juga diam.

Kalau kalian ingin tau kenapa keluarga Uchiha memiliki hutang, itu karena beberapa bulan yang lalu kepala keluarga atau Uchiha Fugaku mengalami kecelakaan. Biaya pengobatan tidaklah murah membuat mereka harus meminjam untuk biaya berobat sang ayah. Hanya saja meski dengan pengobatan yang mahal, Fugaku tidak bisa di sembuhkan dan pada akhir nya meninggal. Dan sekarang yang tersisa adalah hutang yang harus mereka bayar.

"Aku sudah memberi kalian waktu tapi pada akhir nya kalian tetap belum bisa membayar hutang kalian. Ingatlah Sasuke, rumah ini sudah kau jadikan jaminan. Jika kalian tidak segera membayar hutang itu. Maka jangan salahkan aku jika kalian harus angkat kaki dari sini."

"Ku-kumohon, jangan lakukan itu. kami sudah tidak punya apa-apa lagi selain rumah ini." Ujar Mikoto, dia sudah hampir mau menangis mendengar bahwa rumah nya bisa di sita.

"Hah... Jangan menangis Mikoto-san. Begini saja, kita buat kesepakatan. Jika kalian setuju, aku akan anggap hutang kalian lunas. Dan tentu saja, aku juga akan mengembalikan sertifikat rumah ini pada kalian."

Tawaran itu tentu saja membuat Sasuke tertarik. Dia menatap Naruto lalu bertanya.

"Apa kesepakatan nya." Ujar nya serius.

"Serahkan istrimu padaku, hanya sebulan, setelah itu aku akan kembalikan padamu berikut dengan sertifikat rumah ini, bagaimana?."

Terkejut? Tentu saja, mereka tidak menyangka orang di hadapan mereka akan menawarkan kesepakatan seperti itu. Sasuke mengepalkan tangan nya emosi tapi dia harus menjawab dengan hati-hati. Salah-salah rumah ini benar-benar akan di sita jika sampai dia salah bicara.

"Maaf tapi aku tidak menjual istriku." Ujar nya dengan emosi yang di tahan.

"Sayang sekali, kalau begitu kalian bisa mulai berkemas sekara-."

"Biar aku saja!." Ujar Mikoto memotong ucapan Naruto. Dan ucapannya membuat Sasuke dan Hinata terkejut.

"Kaa-san! Kau tidak boleh melakukan itu. Aku, aku akan mencari cara lain."

"Ehem! Waktumu hanya hari ini Sasuke." Ujar naruto tiba-tiba.

"Tidak apa, kaa-san yang akan melakukan nya. Aku tidak mau kalian tinggal di jalanan. Jadi untuk kali ini biarkan kaa-san berkorban." Ujar Mikoto. Dia tau jika anak nya tidak akan bisa mendapatkan uang yang jumlah nya tidak sedikit dalam waktu satu hari. Jadi hanya inilah satu-satunya cara.

Sasuke masih tampak tidak terima dengan keputusan ibunya. Dia ingin mencari cara lain tapi dia juga sadar jika dirinya tidak akan bisa mendapatkan uang yang jumlah nya banyak dalam satu hari.

"Jadi apa kalian setuju?." Ujar Naruto santai. Dia tidak peduli dengan ketegangan antara ibu dan anak itu.

"Haik. Biarkan aku menggantikan Hinata." Ujar Mikoto yakin. Dia tau dengan apa yang akan terjadi setelah dia menyetujui kesepakatan ini. Tapi dia memantapkan hatinya dan berfikir jika ini hanyalah selama sebulan.

"Baiklah, tapi berhubung Mikoto yang mengajukan diri, aku akan menambah kesepakatan nya. Mulai hari ini, aku akan ikut tinggal di sini. Dan tentu saja, jika kalian menolak, kalian tau apa yang harus di lakukan bukan?." Ujar Naruto sambil menyeringai senang. Dan dengan berat hati mereka setuju dengan kesepakatan itu, kecuali jika mereka keberatan maka yah.. Bersiaplah tidur di jalanan.

.

.

.

.

Makan malam di kediaman Uchiha terasa berbeda dengan ada nya Naruto. Suasana tampak canggung bagi Mikoto, terlebih dari tadi Sasuke dan Hinata hanya diam menikmati makanan nya. Mereka seakan enggan melihat kearah dirinya.

"Hemm... Enak sekali, apa kau yang memasak nya sayang~." Ujar Naruto menggoda. Dia duduk di samping Mikoto yang terlihat canggung. Dia tidak peduli dengan Sasuke dan Hinata yang hanya diam di seberang meja.

"I-iya." Jawab Mikoto seada nya.

"Andai aku punya istri sepertimu, aku pasti akan sangat bahagia, hehe.." Ucapan itu terasa aneh bagi Mikoto, seperti dia merasa senang mendengar ucapan itu. Bukankah itu pujian?

Tapi berbeda dengan Mikoto, sasuke terlihat kesal mendengar ucapan itu keluar dari mulut naruto. Terlebih ucapan itu di tunjukan pada ibu nya.

"Aku selesai!" Ujar Sasuke tiba-tiba. Dia berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan ruang makan. Sebenar nya dia hanya tidak mau melihat Naruto dekat dengan ibu nya. Itu membuat nya merasa kesal apalagi jika dia mengingat perjanjian tadi pagi, emosinya terasa mau meledak.

Hinata selesai berikut nya. Dia ijin ingin langsung tidur karena merasa lelah. Tapi sama seperti Sasuke, dia sebenar nya juga tidak ingin melihat Naruto bersama ibunya. Apa lalagi tadi dia sempat melihat tangan Naruto meraba-raba paha ibunya. Itu membuat nya tidak tahan berada di dekat mereka.

"Hanya tinggal kita berdua." Ujar Naruto. Dia menatap Mikoto di samping nya lalu menyeringai. Tangan nya bergerak menuju kancing baju bagian atas Mikoto tapi belum sempat dia melakukan apa yang dia mau, Mikoto menyingkirkan tangan nya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!."

Naruto hanya memandang Mikoto dengan seringai dan seperti baru ingat sesuatu, Mikoto kembali berucap.

"Ma-maksutku, jangan di sini." Ujar nya lagi sambil menunduk. Dia tau ini akan terjadi, tubuh nya akan di jamah oleh naruto dan dia tidak punya kuasa untuk menolak.

"Kalau begitu kita ke kamar." Jawab Naruto senang.

Meski enggan, Mikoto berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamar nya di ikuti Naruto. Langkah nya terasa berat saat tau apa yang akan terjadi di dalam kamar nanti.

Perjalanan menuju kamar Mikoto melewati ruang tamu. Jadi mereka bisa melihat Sasuke duduk di sana sambil menonton tivi. Meski begitu Mikoto sadar jika anak nya seperti tidak fokus pada tivi melainkan fikiran nya seperti melayang entah kemana.

"Sasuke, aku dan Ibumu mau tidur, jangan lupa kunci pintu dan matikan lampu ya." Ujar Naruto sambil menyeringai.

Naruto tidak mengharapkan jawaban dari Sasuke karena dia tau pasti lelaki itu tidak akan menjawab. Tapi dia tidak peduli dan hanya terus berjalan menuju kamar bersama Mikoto.

Di dalam kamar, Naruto duduk di sisi ranjang memperhatikan Mikoto yang hanya berdiri dengan gugup. Naruto tersenyum lalu bicara.

"Kenapa tidak mulai melepas pakaian mu, sayang~" Ujar nya. Dia mengatakan itu cukup keras berharap Sasuke akan mendengar nya.

"Oh! Atau kau mau aku yang melakukan nya.?"

"A-aku bisa sendiri." Jawab Mikoto. Dia mulai melepas satu persatu kancing bajunya lalu melepas rok nya. Pemandangan yang indah untuk Naruto, tapi untuk Mikoto, dia merasa takut.

"Kemarilah," Ujar Naruto lagi. Dan dia menyeringai melihat tubuh seksi yang hanya menggunakan pakain dalam bergerak mendekati nya.

"Aku ingin Blowjob." Ujar Naruto lagi masih dengan seringai nya.

Dengan ragu Mikoto berjongkok di antara kaki Naruto. Lalu saat dia ingin membuka kancing celana Naruto, tangan nya terlihat gemetar. Ada perasaan takut yang membuat Mikoto ragu. Tapi jika dia tidak melakukan ini, maka bukan tidak mungkin keluarga nya akan tinggal di jalanan. Maka dari itu, Mikoto menguatkan hati nya dan melakukan apa yang harus di lakukan.

Setelah selesai membuka kancing dan menurunkan resleting celana Naruto. Jantung Mikoto berdebar melihat tonjolan di balik celana dalam Naruto. Dia semakin gugup tapi tetap melanjutkan tugas nya. Dan Mikoto harus terkejut saat melihat penis Naruto yang sangat besar dan panjang berdiri tegak di depan wajah nya.

"Kau suka?." Ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum. Tidak ada jawaban dari Mikoto yang wajah nya terlihat memerah.

"Kau bisa mulai". Ujar Naruto lagi.

Mikoto menatap Naruto sesaat, lalu dia mulai mendekatkan wajah nya. Dia mulai memasukan ujung penis Naruto kedalam mulut nya dan memasukan nya semakin dalam.

Naruto tersenyum senang melihat Mikoto tengah mengulum penis nya, meski terlihat kaku saat melakukan nya tapi sensasi hangat mulut Mikoto membuat Naruto merasa nikmat.

Kepala itu mulai bergerak naik turun dan Naruto mulai mengerang nikmat. Sebuah erangan yang sengaja di keraskan agar Sasuke bisa mendengar dari ruang tamu.

" Ahhh!, sialan! Mulutmu sangat pintar memanjakan penisku Mikoto." Ujar Naruto senang.

Mikoto bisa merasakan ujung penis Naruto menyentuh tenggorokan nya. Dia hambir tersedak karena itu. Tapi Naruto tidak peduli. Dia memegang kepala Mikoto dan menggerakan nya lebih cepat.

Hampir lima menit mereka melakukan itu dan Mikoto merasakan penis Naruto mulai berdenyut di dalam mulut nya. Dia ingin mengelurkan penis itu dari mulut nya dan menyelesaikan dengan tangan, hanya saja dia tidak bisa karena Naruto masih memegang kepalanya.

"Ahhh..." Aku akan keluar Mikoto, aku akan keluar di mulut mu." Naruto benar-benar tidak menjaga suaranya. Dan sudah pasti suaranya akan terdengar sampai keluar kamar.

"Ini dia Mikoto, aku keluar." GUUHHHH..."

Naruto menekan kepala Mikoto ke bawah sambil menyemburkan seperma nya. Dan dia bisa melihat pipi Mikoto menggembung karena menampung semua sperma nya. Setelah mencabut penis nya, Naruto menyuruh Mikoto menelan sperma di dapam mulut nya. Dan tanpa bisa melawan, Mikoto melakukan apa yang Naruto katakan.

Sementara itu di luar kamar, tepat nya di ruang tamu. Sasuke duduk sambil mengepalkan tangan nya. Dia sangat emosi mendengar suara-suara di dalam kamar ibunya. Hati nya panas mengetahui ibunya tengah melayani lelaki lain yang bukan suami nya. Tapi dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena Ini keputusan ibunya sendiri.

"Bersiaplah Mikoto, aku akan memasukan penisku kedalam vaginamu. Malam ini aku akan memberimu pengalaman yang tidak akan pernah kau lupakan."

Lagi, Sasuke mendengar ucapan Naruto dari dalam kamar. Rasanya dia ingin meninju sesuatu mendengar suara itu. Tidak mau mendengar lagi suara apapun dari kamar ibu nya, Sasuke pergi menuju kamar nya sendiri. Dia berharap suara Naruto dan ibu nya tidak terdengar sampai kesana.

"Ahhh...!" Desahan pertama lolos dari mulut Mikoto saat merasakan penis Naruto masuk kedalam vagina nya. Dia merasa sangat penuh di bawah sana dan juga penis Naruto masuk sangat dalam.

Mikoto berbaring di atas ranjang dengan lutut di tekuk dan paha terbuka. Di bawah sana ada Naruto yang bersimpuh di antara pahanya dan sibuk menggerakan pinggul nya.

"Emmhhsss... Aaah!, ahhh!, ahhh!, ohhh..."

Naruto menyeringai senang mendengar desahan Mikoto. Wanita itu terlihat begitu menggoda saat mengangkang di bawah nya. Payudara nya besar dan yang paling tidak Naruto sangka adalah, ternyata vagina nya masih sangat sempit.

"Aaah!, Mikoto, vaginamu sangat nikmat. Terasa hangat di dalam sana, uhhh!." Ujar Naruto senang. Dia semakin bersemangat menggerakan pinggul nya dan Mikoto harus rela tubuh nya terhentak dengan kasar. Tapi hal itu malah menjadi pemandangan yang menggoda untuk Naruto karena melihat payudara besar Mikoto bergoyang mengikuti irama gerakan nya.

"Ka-kau terlalu cepat." Ujar Mikoto. Dia belum terbiasa dengan ukuran penis Naruto yang jauh lebih besar dari penis mendiang suami nya. Jadi dia ingin Naruto bergerak dengan lembut agar vagina nya terbiasa dengan penis Naruto.

"Tapi kau menikmati nya kan.?" Ujar Naruto menggoda.

Mikoto enggan mengakui, tapi memang dia merasa sangat nikmat saat penis Naruto bergerak di dalam vagina nya. Rasa nya mikoto belum pernah merasakan sensasi bercinta yang senikmat ini dengan suami nya dulu.

"Ahh!, ahhh!, ahhh!, aku...-"

"Katakan Mikoto, apa kau menikmati nya?" Ujar Naruto lagi sambil mempercepat gerakan nya.

"A-aku, ya! Aku menikmati nya!. Legi lebih dalam lagi! Tusuk vaginaku lebih dalam!." Teriak Mikoto keras. Tidak peduli jika suaranya sampai di dengar anak dan menantu nya. Dia tidak bisa berbohong jika bercinta dengan Naruto memang sangat nikmat. Rasanya tubuh nya seperti melayang kedalam kenikmatan.

"Hahaha... Baiklah. Kau akan mendapatkan nya." Jawab Naruto senang. Dia meremas payudara Mikoto sesekali mencubit puting nya untuk menambah rangsangan. Dan Mikoto mendesah semakin keras karena itu.

Sepuluh menit dalam posisi itu, Mikoto merasa dia hampir sampai. Dia juga merasakan penis Naruto mulai berdenyut di dalam vagina nya pertanda lelaki yang tengah menggagahi nya juga hampir sampai.

Dan benar saja setelah beberapa saat gerakan cepat Naruto berhenti, tapi tubuh mereka berdua menegang pertanda mereka mencapai klimaks bersamaan. Mikoto sampai mendesah panjang dengan kedua tangan meremas spray, sementara Naruto dia menggeram sambil menyemburkan spermanya kedalam vagina Mikoto.

Setelah orgasme mereka mereka, Naruto memberi Mikoto senyuman, senyuman lembut yang entah kenapa membuat wanita itu berdebar. Apalagi Naruto juga membelai rambut nya dengan lembut lalu mencium Bibir nya dengan lembut juga. Perlakuan Naruto membuat mikoto terbua, dia merasa sangat di perhatikan ooeh lelaki di atas nya ini.

Desahan Mikoto kembali terdengar saat Naruto menggerakan pinggul nya lagi, hanya saja kali ini Mikoto mendesah sabil tersenyum. Senyum yang terlihat senang.

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke, dia duduk di meja makan menunggu istri nya selesai memasak. Biasa nya jam segini sarapan sudah siap karena sang ibu akan membantu Hinata memasak. Tapi meski jam sudah menunjukan hampir tujuh pagi, ibu nya belum juga keluar dari kamar. Sasuke enggan membangunkan sang ibu karena tau Naruto ada di kamar ibu nya juga. Dia tidak mau melihat seandainya sang ibu masih tidur dan Naruto berada di ranjang yang sama.

"Maaf sasuke-kun, masakan nya sebentar lagi siap. Kau tidak akan terlambat kan kalau menunggu masakan ku selesai?." Ujar hinata dari balik counter dapur. Dia bisa melihat suami nya karena dapur menyatu dengan ruang makan.

"Hn!, tidak apa Hinata, aku akan menunggu." Jawab Sasuke.

Selesai Sasuke bicara, dia mendengar langkah kaki memasuki ruang makan. Dan di sana dia melihat Naruto berjalan mendekat sambil memeluk pinggang ibunya. Tapi alis Sasuke mengkerut Melihat ibunya memakai pakaian yang tidak biasa. Dress merah tanpa lengan yang menunjukan belahan dada nya. Dan drees itu juga hanya sampai setengah paha ibunya. Terlebih dress itu terlihat sangat ketat di tubuh Mikoto. Sasuke berfikir, sejak kapan ibunya suka memakai pakain seperti itu?.

Tentu saja, semua itu karena Naruto. Sebenar nya Mikoto tidak punya pakaian seperti itu tapi lelaki pirang yang senantiasa memeluk pinggang Mikoto lah yang memberikan nya. Katanya dia ingin melihat Mikoto selalu tampil seksi. Jadi sebelum Mereka keluar kamar, Naruto menyuruh Mikoto memakai nya.

"Selamat pagi.. Sarapan kita apa?." Ujar Naruto. Nada nya sangat riang, mengabaikan Sasuke yang menatap nya tidak suka.

"Hinata, aku akan sarapan di kantor. Seperti nya aku akan terlambat kalau menunggu masakan selesai."

"Eh?! Tapi-."

"Tidak apa Hinata. Kasian kalau Sasuke terlambat, nanti dia bisa di marahi bos nya." Potong Naruto cepat.

Sasuke bergegas meninggalkan ruang makan. Dia muak melihat Naruto terus memeluk pinggang ibu nya seperti itu.

Sepeninggal Sasuke, suasana berubah sunyi. Mikoto menunduk sedih mengetahui alasan kenapa anak nya buru-buru pergi. Sebenar nya tadi dia ingin mengucapkan sesuatu, hanya saja lidah nya terasa berat meski hanya untuk mengucapkan selamat pagi.

Melihat Mikoto menunduk sedih, Naruto mengangkat wajah wanita itu dan memberi nya senyum menenangkan. Dan entah kenapa Mikoto berdebar karena itu, seharus nya dia tidak merasakan perasaan ini tapi kenapa senyum Naruto terasa hangat di mata Mikoto. Tapi dia tidak sadar jika di balik senyum Naruto, lelaki itu menyeringai dalam hati.

"Hinata, apa kau sudah selesai memasak?." Tanya Naruto memecah keheningan.

"Se-sebentar lagi." Jawab Hinata. Dia terlihat gugup setelah suaminya pergi.

"Aku akan membantu. Maaf yah, tadi kaa-san kesiangan."

"Tidak apa kok. Kaa-san mungkin lelah." Ujar Hinata.

Mendengar kata lelah dari Hinata membuat wajah Mikoto memerah. Ya, dia memang lelah, atau mungkn sangat lelah dan itu semua di sebabkan oleh lelaki pirang yang saat ini duduk di meja makan.

Selesai sarapan, biasanya Mikoto dan Hinata akan membagi tugas. Hinata akan pergi menjemur pakaian lalu manyapu lantai. Sementara Mikoto, dia akan mencuci piring dan membersihkan peralatan memasak. Hanya saja, saat ini Mikoto kesulitan melakukan tugas nya karena Naruto terus memeluk nya dari belakang. Beruntung Hinata sudah pergi menjemur pakaian, jadi setidak nya dia tidak akan di lihat oleh Hinata.

"To-tong lepaskan aku, aku sulit mencuci piring."

"Hem?. Tapi aku suka memelukmu seperti ini. Kau sangat harum, aku jadi ingin bercinta denganmu."

"Apa! Tidak!, kita di dapur." Ujar Mikoto menolak. Dia tidak mau menantunya sampai melihat saat Naruto menjamah tubuh nya.

"Bukankan itu lebih menarik?. Apa kau tidak pernah melakukan nya dengan mendiang suamimu?."

Mikoto menggeleng sebagai jawaban tapi Naruto malah menyeringai.

"Kalau begitu, ayo lakukan."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Mikoto, Naruto membalik wanita itu sehingga mereka berdiri berhadapan. Lalu Naruto mulai mencium bibir Mikoto sementara tanganya menyusup kedalam dress mikoto dari bawah.

Naruto tidak terkejut saat tau Mikoto tidak memakai dalaman, itu karena dia yang menyuruh nya. Dia hanya tidak mau repot melepas kain kecil itu seandai nya dia ingin menyentuh Mikoto.

Tanpa ada nya celana dalam, tangan Naruto langsung merangsang vagina Mikoto. Dia memasukan jari nya pada vagina wanita seksi itu sambil terus melumat bibir nya.

"Emmhh...emhhm.. Ahhh!." Desah Mikoto setiap kalia Naruto merangsang tubuh nya. Mikoto merasa tubuh nya mulai panas akibat ulah Naruto. Dan dia menyukai nya.

Naruto melepas ciuman nya lalu memandang wajah Mikoto yang terlihat sayu. Dia tersenyum menggoda pada wanita itu dan menunjukan jari yang baru dia cabut dari dalam vagina Mikoto.

"Dasar mesum, lihat cairan vaginamu membasahi jariku."

Wajah Mikoto memerah saat Naruto menunjukan jari yang di lumuri cairan nya. Siapa yang tidak malu saat di tunjukan hal seperti itu.

"Ne, mikoto-chan, apa kau mau di masuki sekarang?." Naruto sengaja bertanya seperti itu intuk menggada Mikoto. Dan dia puas saat melihat Mikoto menunduk malu.

"Aku tanya sekali lagi, apa kau mau aku memasukan penisku kedalam vaginamu sekarang, Mikoto-chan~." Ujar Naruto lagi.

Mikoto diam tapi kepalanya mengangguk.

"Hehe.. Baiklah, kalau begitu aku ingin kau melepas pakaian mu."

Seperti lupa dengan tempat. Mikoto menurut dan mulai menanggalkan drees nya. Dan setelah dress itu terlepas Mikoto terlihat telanjang bulat karena dia tidak mengenakan dalaman apapun.

"Kau sangat seksi." Ujar Naruto. Dia juga mulai melepas pakaian nya sendiri hingga telanjang bulat. Lalu dia menarik Mikoto agar lebih dekat dan mengangkat kaki kiri Mikoto sampai sebatas pinggang.

"Bersiaplah untuk mendesah." Ujar Naruto lagi. Dia mengarahkan penis nya pada vagina Mikoto, lalu dengan dorongan pelan, penis Naruto mulai masuk kedalam vagina Mikoto.

"Sssshhhh... Ahhhh..." Desah Mikoto saat seluruh penis Naruto tenggelam di dalam vagina nya.

Dalam posisi berdiri dengan satu kaki, Mikoto meletakan tangan nya pada bahu Naruto untuk menjaga keseimbangan. Dia tidak mau jatuh saat Naruto mulai menggerakan pinggul nya.

"Sssshhhh... Ohhhh... Nikmat sekalihh... Ahhh..." Ujar Mikoto saat Naruto mulai menggerakan pinggul nya. Mikoto tersenyum sambil mendesah saat merasakan penis Naruto masuk sangat dalam.

"Kau sangat sempit Mikoto, ahhh!, nikmat sekali."

Mikoto senang mendengar ucapan itu. Dia seperti di puji oleh lelaki yang tengah menggagahi nya. Padahal hubungan mereka tidak lain hanyalah sebuah kesepakatan agar rumah ini tidak di sita tapi Mikoto seakan lupa dengan itu dan mulai terlena.

"Lagi, tolong lebih cepat lagi, Sssshhhh... Ahhh!, ahhh!, ahhh!. Ohhh..."

Permintaan itu langsung di turuti oleh Naruto. Dia memeluk wanita seksi itu lalu bergerak lebih cepat dan dalam sehingga Mikoto mendesah semakin keras.

Ada satu hal yang tidak di sadari Mikoto saat ini, yaitu berdirinya Hinata di ambang pintu ruang makan dengan tubuh tegang. Ya, istri sasuke tengah menyaksikan mertuanya berhubungan badan dengan Naruto di dapur. Dia terkejut mereka melakukan itu di sana. Tapi bukannya menegur atau justru pergi, Hinata malah menonton, ya wanita itu tidak beranjak dari tempat nya dan menyaksikan tubuh mertuanya terguncang sambil terus mendesah. Entah kenapa tubuh nya mulai panas melihat mereka melakukan seks. Wajah Hinata memerah dan nafas nya mulai berat.

Naruto sadar jika saat ini Hinata tengah menonton, itu karena posisinya berhadapan dengan pintu masuk sementara Mikoto memebelakangi pintu. Jadi wajar jika Mikoto tidak sadar jika sedang di tonton. Naruto berpura-pura tidak sadar jika sedang di tonton dia ingin Hinata melihat dan mendengar bagamana Mikoto mendesah dan menjerit senang setiap kali penis nya bergerak keluar masuk. Apalagi dia melihat wajah Hinata memerah dengan nafas berat, Naruto yakin jika istri sasuke tengah bernafsu karena melihat dirinya menyodok vagina Mikoto.

"Uhhh!, aku hampir sampai Naruto, lebih cepat, lebih cepat lagi."

Hinata tidak percaya mendengar mertua nya meminta seperti itu. Bukankah hubungan mereka hanya sebatas kesepakatan?, dengan kata lain Mikoto hanyalah jaminan agar rumah ini tidak di sita Tapi kenapa mertuanya sampai seperti itu. Ini terlihat jika mertuanya malah menikmati nya.

"Aku sampai Naruto, aku sampai, KYAAAAAAHHHHHH..."

Lamunan Hinata buyar saat Mikoto mendesah panjang sambil memeluk Naruto erat. Tubuh mertuanya terlihat bergetar hebat saat mencapai orgasme. Dan untuk Hinata sendiri tubuh nya semakin panas dengan nafas lebih berat. Dia merasakan vagina nya sedikit basah. Tidak mau ketahuan menonton, Hinata memutuskan pergi. melihat mereka lebih lama hanya membuat tubuh nya bernafsu.

'Sebentar lagi aku akan mendapatkanmu hinata!' ujar Naruto dalam hati setelah melihat Hinata meninggalkan tempat nya. Fokus nya kembali pada Mikoto yang terengah-engah di pelukan nya. Untuk sementara Naruto akan menikmati MILF seksi ini dulu. Dan seiring berjalan nya waktu, Naruto yakin akan mendapatkan hinata juga.

"Apa sebegitu nikmat nya sampai kau mendesah begitu keras Mikoto-chan?." Ujar Naruto dengan senyum menggoda.

Mikoto tersenyum malu lalu mengangguk.

"Nikmat sekali, ini pengalaman bercinta paling hebat dalam hidupku." Ujar Mikoto mengaku.

"Benarkah? Aku merasa bangga dengan itu. Baiklah sekarang waktunya untuk melanjutkan. Kau bisa merasakan bahwa penisku masih keras di dalam vaginamu kan? Itu artinya aku belum selesai. Oh.. Dan bersiaplah mikoto-chan, tidak sperti tadi malam, kali ini aku tidak akan menahan diri."

Jantung mikoto berdebar mendengar ucapan Naruto. Ucapan itu seperti menjajikan sebuah kenikmatan yang belum pernah Mikoto rasakan selama ini.

"Lakuka apapun yang kau mau padaku." Jawab Mikoto dengan kilatan mata penuh nafsu.

TBC.

Fic baru Dengan tama NTR. Gw tunggu komen kalian di kolom review.


	2. chap 2

DISCLAIMER: MASHASHI KISHIMOTO

WARNING: TYPO DLL

LOMON, NTR, MILF. ANAK KECIL DI LARANG BACA!

.

.

.

.

Satu minggu berlalu sejak perjanjian di buat, selama itu pula Sasuke melihat ibu nya mulai berubah. Ya Ibu nya berubah menjadi sosok ceria seakan hidup nya tidak memiliki beban. Padahal ibu nya menjadi jaminan agar rumah nya tidak di sita. seharus nya Mikoto yang di jadikan jaminan seperti itu akan sedih atau depresi karena harus melayani keinginan dari Naruto, tapi semua itu tidak terliha, Justru Mikoto terlihat bahagia. Itu terbukti dengan senyum cerah yang selalu menghiasi wajah Mikoto di sela kegiatan rumah, kadang dia akan bersenandung sambil memasak, dan hal lain nya yang jelas tidak menunjukan sebuah kesedihan.

Sasuke tidak mengerti, apa ibu nya jatuh cinta pada Naruto, sehingga bisa sebahagia itu? Padahal setelah suami nya meninggal, Mikoto jarang tersenyum. tapi dengan ada nya Naruto di samping Mikoto satu minggu ini, ibu nya berubah drastis menjadi sosok wanita yang selalu ceria. Seakan dia telah menemukan lelaki untuk menggantikan suami nya.

Sasuke tidak tau harus bersikap apa. Apa dia harus berterimakasih pada Naruto karena sang ibu kembali ceria? Tapi mengingat hubungan Naruto dan ibu nya yang tidak lebih hanya sebuah perjanjian satu bulan membuat Sasuke emosi. Ya, ibu nya seperti menjual diri pada Naruto agar rumah mereka tidak di sita. Dan mengingat hal itu selalu membuat Sasuke marah. Dia tidak terima ibu nya harus melayani keingan Naruto. Dia juga muak mendengar desahan di dalam kamar ibu nya setiap malam. Hanya saja yang membuat Sasuke tidak mengerti adalah, kenapa ibu nya terlihat bahagia meski malakukan hal itu?.

"Sasuke-kun, kau melamun?"

"Ah! Maaf Hinata, aku hanya memikirkan sesuatu."

"Soal Okaa-san?."

"Aku tidak mau membicarakan nya."

Hinata diam mendengar jawaban suami nya. Dia mengerti jika suami nya tidak mau membahas sang ibu.

"Ya sudah, lanjutkan sarapan mu. Bukankan kau harus segera berangkat ke kantor?."

"Ah! Soal itu. Hari ini aku akan keluar kota, aku di minta bosku untuk mendampingi nya karena ada rapat penting. dan besok siang aku akan kembali."

"Eh!? Kenapa kau memberitahuku mendadak begini? Bagamana aku harus menyiapkan perlengkapan nya?" Ujar Hinata. Tapi dia mengerti, suami nya tengah banyak pikiran jadi mungkin dia lupa memberitahu Hinata kemarin.

"Tidak usah khawatir soal itu, aku hanya menginap satu malam jadi tidak perlu repot menyiapkan keperluan." Jawab Sasuke.

"Baiklah, aku berangkat sekarang. Baik-baik di rumah ya."

Hinata mengangguk pada sang suami sebagai jawaban. Lalu dia mengantar suaminya keluar. Di perjalannan ke pintu depan, Sasuke dan Hinata melihat pintu kamar ibu nya. Pintu itu masih tertutup dan ibu nya masih di dalam bersama Naruto. Ini sudah jam tujuh dan ibu nya belum juga bangun. Mereka tidak berniat membangunkan sang ibu karena yah.. Kalian tau sendiri jika di dalam juga ada Naruto. Jadi dengan alasan itulah mereka tidak mau membangunkan ibunya meski hari sudah siang.

Sementara itu di dalam kamar, Mikoto sudah bangun sebernar nya hanya saja dia malas untuk turun dari ranjang. permainan tadi malam membuat Mikoto merasa tubuh nya sangat lelah, Naruto benar-benar tidak menahan diri meniduri dirinya. Entah berapa kali Mikoto mencapai orgasme yang jelas mereka bercinta sangat lama.

Dengan posisi menyamping, Mikoto menatap lelaki di depan nya yang masih tidur. Selama satu minggu ini Mikoto merasa sangat senang, ya dia senang kerena Naruto memperlakukan nya dengan baik. Awal nya dia berfikir Naruto akan memperlakukan nya dengan buruk setelah dia menyetujui perjanjian yang Naruto berikan, Tapi nyatanya tidak seperti itu. Mikoto di perlakukan layak nya seorang kekasih yang membuat dirinya merasa bahagia. Kadang Naruto akan mengajak nya jalan-jalan, nonton ke bioskop atau mengunjungi tempat hiburan. Meski baru satu minggu, Mikoto mulai merasakan sesuatu di dalam hati nya. Ya, dia mulai tertarik dengan Naruto dan menikmati setiap waktu yang mereka habiskan. Pernah sekali dia kawatir saat Naruto pergi dan pulang malam. Dia merasa cemas dan gelisah saat Naruto belum kembali.

Seharus nya perasaan seperti itu tidak muncul mengingat hubungan mereka tidak lebih hanya sebuah perjanjian, tapi perlakuan yang Naruto berikan membuat hati nya luluh dan mulai memiliki perasaan suka.

"Mengagumi wajah tampanku" Tiba tiba saja Naruto berucap membuat Mikoto terkejut.

" Sejak kapan kau bangun?" Ujar nya bertanya.

"Sejak kau mulai melamun. Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Bukan apa-apa." Jawab Mikoto sambil tersenyum. Dia menyibak selimut yang menutupi tubuh polos nya dan turun dari ranjang.

"Hey! Mau mandiri bareng?" Ujar Mikoto tiba-tiba. wajah nya tersenyum menggoda membuat naruto menyeringai senang. Tanpa menunggu lama, Naruto turun dari ranjang dan mengikuti Mikoto ke kamar mandi. Dan setelah itu suara desahan dan erangan terdengar dari sana.

.

.

.

.

Hinata mencuci piring bekas sarapan Naruto dan ibu nya. Berhubung Naruto dan mertua nya sarapan agak siang, jadi ada sisa piring yang belum di cuci. Mikoto sendiri saat ini sedang menyapu halaman depan. Dia menyuruh Hinata mencuci sisa piring kotor karena merasa tidak enak. Ya berhubung Mikoto bangun siang jadi dia tidak bisa membantu memasak. Makanya dia menyuruh Hinata malaukan bekerjaan yang ringan saja.

Hinata mencuci piring dengan gugup. Ya, dia gugup karena di samping nya ada Naruto. Lelaki pirang yang sudah satu minggu tinggal di rumah ini bilang mau membantu, katanya dia bosan kalau tidak melakukan sesuatu.

"Hey! Tidak usah gugup begitu. Aku tidak makan manusia." Ujar Naruto memecah keheningan. Dia mencoba bercanda untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Ah!, maafkan aku." Ujar Hinata saat Naruto menegur nya.

"Kenapa?"

"Hem..?"

"Kenapa kau gugup berada di dekatku? Apa karena aku sering bercinta dengan mertuamu?"

"A-apa?."

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tau, bukankah kau sering mengintip kami? Aku melihatmu kemarin mengintip dari balik diding saat aku bercinta di ruang tamu dengan Mikoto. Dan apalagi yang ku tau?, kau melihat kami bercinta sambil masturbasi." Ujar Naruto sambil menyeringai.

Hinata semakin gugup mendengar ucapan Naruto terlebih ucapan itu benar. Ya dirinya memang melakukan apa yang Naruto katakan dan sekarang jantung nya berdebar kencang saat Naruto ternyata mengetahui nya.

Setiap kali dirinya mendengar desahan mertua nya saat saat bercinta dengan Naruto, hinata selalu merasa bernafsu. Desahan mertuanya terdengar sangat keras seperti mertuanya benar-benar merasa sangat nikmat. Terlebih mereka selalu melakukan nya di sembarang tempat. Bisa Hinata katakan jika bagian rumah yang belum di gunakan Naruto dan mertua nya untuk bercinta adalah kamar nya. Dapur, kamar mandi, meja makan, ruang tamu, ruang keluarga, bahkan halaman belakang pun sudah mereka gunakan sebagai tempat bercinta. Jadi bagamana Hinata tidak melihat jika Naruto dan Mikoto bercinta di tempat seperti itu pada siang hari?

Karena terlalu sering mendengar desahan mertuanya lah Hinata memberanikan mengintip. Hanya saja dia tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya karena saat melihat Naruto dan Mikoto bercita, dirinya akan sangat bernafsu. maka dari itu Hinata meredakan nafsunya sendiri dengan masturbasi. Hinata hanya tidak menyangka jika tindakan nya ternyata di ketahui Naruto.

"A-aku, ma-maafkan aku." Ujar Hinata sambil menunduk. Dia tidak bisa menyangkal karena Naruto sendiri yang melihat nya.

"Ah! Tidak apa, aku tidak keberatan dengan itu. Hanya saja aku ingin menawarkan diri. Maksutku dari pada kau bermain sendiri aku siap jika kau memintaku untuk memuaskamu." Ujar naruto santai.

"Maaf, aku sudah punya suami." Jawab Hinata . Dia menekankan pada kalimat suami agar Naruto sadar jika dia tidak butuh lelaki lain.

"Ya, ya, ya. Kau sudah punya suami tapi malah masturbasi, maaf Hinata tapi apa kau tidak puas dengan pelayanan suamimu?" Ujar Naruto lagi.

"Maaf, itu urusan pribadi, tidak seharusnya kau menanyakan hal itu!." Jawab Hinata. Dia tidak mau membicarakan masalah seperti ini lebih lama.

"Ah! maafkan aku karena tidak sopan. Baiklah bagianku sudah selesai. Aku mau mencari Mikoto dulu." Ujar Naruto setelah selesai membantu Hinata. Dia berjalan meninggalkan Hinata sendiri. Tapi, baru setengah jalan, Naruto berbalik dan kembali bicara.

"Hanya memberitahu mu Hinata, aku akan mengajak Mikoto bercinta di ruang tamu. Jadi jika kau ingin melihat carilah tempat yang nyaman jika kau ingin bermasturbasi sambil menonton kami." Ujar Naruto menyeringai.

Wajah Hinata merah padam mendengar ucapan Naruto. Lelaki itu dengan terang-terangan memberitahu dirinya kalau ingin bercinta dengan Mikoto. Apa karena dirinya sudah ketahuan makanya naruto bisa bicara seperti itu?. Hinata kesal tapi juga merasa malu. Sebenar nya hanya dirinya yang tau kalau Naruto suka mengajak Mikoto bercinta di segala tempat, suami nya tidak tau akan hal itu karena setiap hari suami nya bekerja. Jika Hinata bilang pada Sasuke soal ini bisa-bisa Naruto juga bilang bahwa dirinya sering mengintip sambil bermasturbasi. Dia tidak mau hal itu sampai terjadi. bukan tidak mungkin Sasuke akan marah jika sampai tau.

Seperti yang di katakan Naruto, lelaki itu mengajak Mikoto bercinta di ruang tamu. Bukan ajakan sih, tapi godaan yang berakhir menjadi kegiatas panas di ruang tamu.

Naruto menggerakan pinggul nya sambil menatap Mikoto yang berbaring telanjang di atas sofa. Desahan Mikoto juga terdengar keras, mungkin cukup terdengar ke penjuru rumah.

"Ohhh... Nikmat sekali, ahhh!, ahhh!, ahhh!." Ujar Mikoto sambil mendesah. Payudaranya bergoyang saat Naruto terus menyodok vagina nya.

Selagi menggerakan pinggul nya, Naruto melihat sekeliling. Dia mencari Hinata yang biasanya bersembunyi di balik pintu ruang makan atau di balik pintu menuju ruang tamu. Tapi Naruto tidak melihat tanda-tanda ada nya Hinata. Mungkin karena ucapan nya tadi Hinata tidak lagi mengintip. atau dirinya saja yang tidak melihat.?

"Ahhh!, ahhh!, ahhh!. Lebih cepat sayang, aku hampir sampai, Uhhh..."

Fakus Naruto kembali pada Mikoto saat mendengar wanita itu bicara. Dia kembali menyeringai dan menggerakan pinggul nya semakin cepat menuruti permintaan Mikoto. Saat ini tidak penting mau Hinata mengintip atau tidak. Dari pada memikirkan itu lebih baik menikmati sesi bercinta dengan Mikoto dulu.

"Ohhh... Yah.. Begitu nikmat, nikmat sekali, ahhhh...aku akan sampai, aku akan segera keluar.. Ohhhh..." Desah Mikoto semakin menggila. Vagina nya mulai berdenyut saat klimaks nya sudah dekat.

"Aku juga mikoto, akan ku keluarkan di dalam. Uhhh!."

Mikoto bisa merasakan gerakan Naruto semakin menggila. Rasanya sangat nikmat sampai membuat Mikoto hampir gila.

"Ahhh!, ahhh!, ahhh! Ohhh..., a-aku sampai, aku keluar Naruto... KYAAAAAAHHHHHH..." Tubuh Mikoto bergetar saat orgasme menghantam tubuh nya. Dada nya membusung tinggi ke udara membuat nya terlihat semakin seksi.

"Aku juga Mikoto, GUHHHH..." Naruto menyusul, dia menyemburkan sperma nya membuat Mikoto tersenyum senang saat merasakan cairan panas mengalir ke dalam rahim nya.

Mereka saling tersenyum setelah orgasme mereda. Seakan mereka benar-benar menikmati sesi bercinta.

"aku belum puas, kita lakukan lagi." Ujar Naruto menggoda. Dia mengangkat Mikoto dan mendudukan wanita itu di pangkuan nya dengan posisi berhadapan. Dengan posisi ini maka Mikoto yang akan aktif bergerak sementara Naruto hanya perlu menikmati goyangan Mikoto sambil menyandarkan tubuh nya pada sandaran sofa.

"Aku malai." Ujar Mikoto sambil tersenyum nakal. Dia memegang bahu Naruto dan mulai menaik turunkan tubuh nya. Lalu desahan nikmat kembali terdengan dari mulut Mikoto saat penis Naruto bergerak di dalam vagina nya.

Lokasi berpindah pada kamar Hinata. Saat ini istri Sasuke itu tengah duduk di atas ranjang sambil menyandarkan tubuh nya di sandaran ranjang. Lutut nya di tekuk dan pahanya melebar. Rok nya tersingkap dan celana dalam nya diturunkan sampai sebatas lutut. Saat ini Hinata tangah bermasturbasi. ya dia melakukan itu sambil mendengarkan desahan mertua nya di ruang tamu. Rumah mereka tidak besar jadi tidak heran jika desahan Mikoto sampai kekamar nya.

"Ssssss... Ahhhh!. Aku sampai, OOHHHHH..." Desah Hinata saat mencapai klimaks. Tubuh nya bergetar di atas ranjang dan pahanya merapat.

Setelah orgasme nya mereda, Hinata mencabut jari dari dalam vagina nya. Dia milihat cairan cinta nya sendiri membasahi jarinya. Dirinya sadar jika akhir-akhir ini fikirinya mulaii gila. Ya dia sering membayangkan bagamana rasanya bercinta dengan naruto. Tadi saja Hinata membayangkan jika jarinya adalah penis Naruto saat bermasturbasi.

Seharus nya dirinya tidak membayangkan hal seperti itu mengingat dia sudah punya suami, tapi melihat sering nya Naruto dan mentuanya bercinta membuat Hinata semakin tidak bisa mengendalikan diri. Bayangan tubuh telanjang Naruto saat bercinta dengan mertuanya seperti menghantui fikiran nya. Di tambah melihat ekspresi nikmat di wajah mertuanya membuat Hinata semakin tidak tahan. Maka dari itu, Hinata melampiaskan nya dengan bermasturbasi.

Sebenar nya saat Naruto tadi bilang akan memuaskan dirinya jika dia ingin, Hinata merasakan tubuh nya berdesir. Tapi karena tidak mau dikira wanita murahan Hinata menutupi nya dengan mengatakan bahwa dirinya sudah punya suami. Tapi lihat sekarang, dirinya baru saja masturbasi sambil membayangkan Naruto menggagahi nya, bukankan itu bisa di bilang jika diri nya sama saja dengan wanita murahan?. Tapi apa yang bisa Hinata lakukan jika bayangan tubuh telanjang Naruto yang sedang monyodok vagina mertua nya selalu melintas di kepala nya?.

Memikirkan semua itu membuat Hinata merasa lelah. Dia merebahkan dirnya mencoba menutup mata sambil mencoba menghilangkan bayangan Naruto. Hanya saja dia tidak bisa karena desahan mertua nya masih terus terdengar dari ruang tamu. Dan itu membuat Hinata semakin gila. Dia menurunkan kembali tangan nya pada vagina nya lalu menyentuh dirinya lagi sambil membayangkan jika jari yang masuk kedalam vagina nya adalah penis Naruto.

.

.

.

.

Malam telah tiba, sudah waktu nya bagi orang-orang untuk beristirahat setelah lelah melakukan aktifitas di siang hari. Begitu juga dengan Hinata, Wanita berambut indigo itu membaringkan tubuh nya di atas ranjang dan menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh nya. Suami nya sedang keluar kota, jadi dia hanya tidur sendiri malam ini.

Di saat Hinata mencoba memejamkan mata, suara ketukan pintu mengganggu nya. Dia turun dari ranjang dan berjalan menunu pintu. Saat Hinata membuka pitu kamar untuk melihat siapa yang mengganggu dirinya yang ingin tidur. Hinata di buat heran saat melihat ternyata mertua nya yang mengetuk pintu, di belakang nya ada Naruto yang tersenyum entah kerena apa.

" Maaf menggangu Hinata, tapi apa kami boleh tidur di kamarmu? Ranjang Kaa-san basah karena atap nya bocor." Ujar Mikoto. Ya tadi memang hujan, dan Mikoto tidak sadar jika atap nya bocor. Mungkin salah satu genteng nya pecah sehingga airnya masuk. Bahkan sampai menembus plafon kamar dan membasahi ranjang

"Apa!?" Ujar Hinata terkejut. Sebenar nya tidak masalah jika hanya Mikoto yang tidur bersama nya, tapi melihat Naruto berdiri di belakan mertua nya bisa di tebak jika Naruto juga akan tudur di kamar nya. Tiba-tiba saja bayangan Naruto menggagahi mertua nya melintas di kepala Hinata. Dia berdebar membayangkan jika Naruto juga akan tidur bersama nya. Meski bersama Mikoto juga tapi Hinata tetap merasa tubuh nya berdesir. Tapi Hinata menguatkan hatinya dan berfikir jika dia sudah bersuami. Jadi Hinata menawarkan sesuatu yang lain.

"Ah!, baiklah, Kaa-san bisa tidur di kamarku, aku akan tidur di sofa saja." Ini adalah keputusan yang tepat menurut Hinata. Dia sudah punya suami jadi tidak baik jika tidur seranjang dengan lelaki lain. Meski ada Mikoto juga tapi Hinata lebih memilih tidur di luar.

"Jangan, kau bisa sakit jika tidur di sana, ranjang mu kan luas, jadi tidak akan sesak jika di pakai bertiga. Dari pada kau tidur di sofa lebih baik kaa-san tidur di kamar kaa-san sendiri."

"Kaa-san bisa sakit kalau tidur di ranjang yang basah!. Baiklah aku akan tidur di kamarku juga." Ujar Hinata pada akhir nya. Dia tidak punya pilihan, daripada Mikoto sakit, lebih baik dia mengalah dan tidur bertiga. Hinata yakin jika Naruto tidak akan macam-macam pada dirinya karena ada Mikoto. Tapi kenapa hatinya mengharapkan sesuatu terjadi.?

Hinata menyingkir agar Mikoto dan Naruto bisa masuk. Dan dia baru sadar jika mertua nya mengenakan baju yang sangat seksi. Bukankan itu lingerie?. Sejak kapan mertua nya memiliki pakain seperti itu.?

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul dua belas malam dan Hinata belum juga bisa memejamkan mata. Dia tidak bisa tidur karena... ranjang yang dia tempati tidak berhenti bergerak dari dua jam yang lalu. Hinata memang tidak melihat karena posisinya menyamping memunggungi Mikoto dan Naruto. Tapi bukan berarti dia tidak tau apa yang sedang terjadi di belakang nya. Merasakan ranjang terus bergerak dan mendengar desahan dari mertua nya Hinata yakin jika saat ini tepat di belakang nya Naruto dan Mikoto sedang bercinta.

"Sssss... Ahhh, ahhh!, ahhh! Jangan keras-keras, nanti Hinata bangun." Ujar Mikoto. Dia berbaring dengan tubuh telanjang sementara Naruto menindih tubuh nya. Lalaki pirang di atas nya tidak mencoba menahan diri meski di samping mereka ada Hinata. Mikoto hanya takut jika Hinata bangun dan melihat mereka. Dia akan sangat malu jika itu sampai terjadi. Tapi sayang nya Mikoto tidak sadar jika saat ini menantunya belum tidur. Siapa juga yang bisa tidur jika ranjang yang kau tempati tidak berhenti bergerak. Hanya saja, Hinata menjaga posisi nya dan mencoba tidak membuat gerakan apapun.

"Sssttt... Dia tidak akan bangun. Lihat, dia masih tidur." Ujar Naruto. Hanya saja dia yakin jika Hinata tidak tidur. Guncangan pada ranjang bisa di belang cukup keras dan Naruto yakin, siapapun orang nya pasti akan terbangun. Naruto memang berniat membuat Hinata tau bahwa dirinya sedang bercinta dengan Mikoto. Dan Dia yakin jika saat ini Hinata tengah terangsang.

"Sssssss... Ahhh!. Aku hampir sampai." Ujar Mikoto. Dia membekap mulut nya agar saat dia orgasme desahanya tidak terlalu keras. Tapi Naruto tidak membiarkan itu. Niat nya jelas agar Hinata tau jika saat ini dia tengah bercinta dengan Mikoto, jadi dia mengambil kedua tangan Mikoto dan menahan nya di samping kepala.

"Ohhhhh... Lepaskan tanganku Naruto, ahhh... Hinata nanti dengar."

"Dia tidak akan dengar. Jika iya dia sudah bangun dari tadi."

"Ta-tapi-. Ohhhh... Aku keluarr... Naruto, KYAAHHHHHHH..." Mikoto tidak sempat melanjutkan ucapan nya saat tiba-tiba dia mencapai orgasme. Tubuh nya bergetar hebat sambil mendesah keras.

Naruto menyeringai lalu melirik ke arah Hinata. Dia bisa melihat tubuh Hinata menegang sesaat mendengar desahan Mikoto saat mencapai orgasme. Sekarang dia yakin jika Hinata belum tidur. Dia menjadi lebih bersemangat untuk menggenjot tubuh Mikoto.

"Kita belum selesai Mikoto-chan~." Ujar Naruto dengan senyum nakal. Dia mencabut penis nya lalu membalik tubuh Mikoto agar menungging. Dalam posisi doggy style, Naruto bisa bergerak lebih bebas dan keras maka ranjang yang mereka tempati juga pasti akan lebih keras terguncang.

"Ohhhhh..." Desah Mikoto saat penis Naruto kembali memasuki vagina nya. Dia menoleh ke arah Hinata yang tidur menyamping memunggungi dirinya. Dan Mikoto lega karena tidak melihat pergerakan dari menantu nya. Dia berfikir jika Hinata masih tidur dan tidak tergagu oleh aktifitas nya bersama Naruto. Tapi sayang, fikiran nya salah.

"Ahhh!, ahhh!, ahhh!, ohhhh... Penismu masuk sangat dalam Naruto." Ujar Mikoto. Kali ini Mikoto merasa sedikit tenang karena berfikir Hinata tidak terbangun karena desahan nya tadi. Apa memang menantu nya kalau tidus sepulas ini?.

"Kalau begitu, nikmatilah Mikoto. Kita lihat, berapa lama lagi kau bisa bertahan." Ujar Naruto menyeringai senang. Dia kembali melihat kearah Hinata dan melihat ada sedikit pergerakan Pada selimut. Gerakan itu terus terjadi seperti Hinata tengah melakukan sesuatu. lalu Naruto melihat tubuh Hinata bergetar dan kembali menyeringai saat tau apa yang Hinata lakukan.

'Heh!, dia Bermasturbasi.' ujar Naruto dalam hati. Beruntung Mikoto tidak sadar karena sibuk menikmati penis Naruto yang bergerak cepat di dalam vagina nya.

"Ahhh!, ahhh!, ahhh!, Naruto, lebih dalam, masukan penismu lebih dalam lagi." Pinta nya sambil memejamkan mata.

"Baiklah sayang, terima ini." Jawab Naruto dia melakukan apa yang Mikoto minta. Gerakan nya cepat dan keras membuat berturan kulit mereka terdengar keras.

"Aaahhh... Ya, seperti itu. Lagi, berikan padaku lagi, Ahhhhh..."

Selagi Mikoto mendesah karena penis Naruto, Hinata dengan gerakan selembut mungkin tengah meggerakan jari di dalam vagina nya. Dia memcoba untuk tidak membuat pergerakan yang bisa membuat meraka sadar jika dirinya tidak tidur.

Hinata benar-benar merasa tubuh nya sangat panas, dia sangat bernafsu mendengar desahan Mikoto di belakang nya. Jadi untuk meredakan nafsu nya, Hinata memuaskan dirinya sendiri dengan masturbasi.

"Sssss... Ohhhh... Naruto, aku hampir sapai." Ujar Mikoto.

"Uhhh!. Aku juga Mikoto. Akan ku keluarkan di dalam."

Naruto memegang pinggul Mikoto dan bergerak semakin cepat, Dan itu membuat tubuh Mikoto terhentak kasar. Payudara nya goyang mengikuti irama gerakan Naruto membuat Mikoto terlihat semakin seksi.

"Ohhh... Keluar, aku kelaur lagi Naruto... KYAAAAHHHHHHH..."

Mikoto mendesah panjang saat mencapai orgasme. Tubuh nya bergetar dan wajah nya mendongak dengan senyum senang.

"Uhhh!, aku juga Mikoto, terima ini. GUUHHHHH..."

Naruto juga mencapai klimaks nya. Dia memasukan seluruh patang penis nya dan menyemburkan sperma panas nya di dalam vagina Mikoto.

Tidak hanya mereka berdua, tapi Hinata juga mencapai klimaks. Dia membekap mulut nya agar tidak ada suara yang keluar. Tubuh nya bergetar sambil menyemburkan cairan cinta nya. Hinata hanya berharap Mikoto dan Naruto tidak menyadari getaran tubuh nya. Hanya saja harapan Hinata tidak terkabul karena Naruto tengah menyeringai sambil melihat nya. Tapi mungkin Hinata masih sedikit betuntung karena Mikoto tidak melihat nya. Milf seksi itu tengah sibuk menikmati sperma panas Naruto yang mengalir ke dalam rahim nya.

"Kita lanjutkan Mikoto." Ujar Naruto. Dia kembali membaringkan Mikoto lalu menyeringai senang.

"Eh!, la-lagi?" Tidak heran jika Mikoto terkejut, mereka sudah bercinta lebih dari dua jam. Dan lelaki itu masih mau lagi.

Tidah hanya Mikoto yang terkejut, Hinata yang masih pura-pura tidur pun terkejut mendengar ucapan Naruto. Dia tidak menyangka Naruto masih kuat meski sudah lebih dari dua jam. Jauh sekali dengan suami nya yang hanya bisa bertahan beberapa menit.

"Aku belum puas. Jadi, sebelum aku puas kita tidak akan berhenti." Jawab naruto dengan seringai nakal.

Mikoto hanya pasrah mendengar ucapan Naruto. Dia sudah lelah sebenar nya tapi jika Naruto bilang belum puas maka yang bisa Mikoto lakukan hanya menerima. Dia yakin besok akan bangun kesiangan lagi.

"Ssss... Ahhh!, ahhh!, ahhh!. Ohhhh..." Desah Mikoto lagi saat Naruto memasukan penis nya dan langsung menggerakan pinggul nya.

Dan Hinata juga kembali menggerakan jari di dalam vagina nya mengetahui di belakang nya permainan kembali berlanjut.

TBC.

melihat komentar di chapter pertama membuat gw sadar jika pembaca fic gw semua nya fans Naruto. Gak ada yang ngeflem!.

Gw yakin jika fic ini karekter utama nya Sasuke pasti semua pada ngeflem. Apalagi kala karakter Mikoto di ganti dengan Kushina.

Tapi apapun itu terimakasih buat kalian semua. Dukungan dari kalian membuatku semangat.


	3. hutang 3

DISCLAIMER: MASHASHI KISHIMOTO

WARNING: TYPO DLL

LEMON, NTR, MIF. ANAK KECIL DI LARANG BACA.

Waktu menunjukan pukul sembilan pagi, di jam-jam segini biasanya Hinata akan bersantai karena pekerjaan rumah sudah selesai. Dan memang benar, istri Sasuke itu tengah bersantai di temani secangkir teh dan cemilan. di depanya ada tivi yang menyala manayangkan drama percintaan. Dia duduk di ruang keluarga sendirian karena Mikoto tengah kepasar untuk belanja kebutuhan rumah.

"Wah.. Seperti nya enak, boleh ku coba?." Ujar suara lelaki. Dia Naruto yang entah dari mana Hinata tidak tau. Naruto mendudukan dirinya di depan Hinata atau tepat nya di seberang meja.

"Si-silahkan." Ujar Hinata gugup. Berada di dekat Naruto membuat tubuh nya merasa aneh. Dia memang merasa tidak nyaman, tapi ada sesuatu di dalam dirinya yang membuat nafsunya naik. Setiap kali melihat Naruto, maka bayangan Naruto bercinta dengan Mikoto selalu muncul di kepala Hinata.

"Hey!, tidak usah gugup begitu. Kau tidak perlu takut di dekatku."

"Haik!." Ujar Hinata seada nya. Dia bingung harus mengobrol apa dengan Naruto.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa tidur mu nyenyak?." Tanya Naruto, wajah nya tersenyum, senyum yang Hinata lihat seperti mengejek dirinya.

"Te-tentu, aku sangat pulas tadi malam." Jawab Hinata berbohong. Ucapan Naruto mengingatkan nya dengan kejadian tadi malam dimana Naruto bercinta dengan Mikoto tepat di belakang nya.

"Ahahah... Jangan berbohong Hinata. Kau pikir aku tidak tau jika semalam kau tidak bisa tidur. Asal kau tau saja, aku juga tau jika tadi malam kau bermasturbasi saat aku dan Mikoto bercinta di belakang mu." Ujar Naruto menyeringai. Dia senang melihat ekspresi terkejut Hinata. Apa wanita itu pikir dirinya tidak menyadari nya?, Seperti nya iya jika Hinata sampai terkejut begitu.

"A-apa maumu?. Ujar Hinata gugup. Dia tidak menyangka jika naruto menyadari nya. Terlebih Hinata merasa jika Naruto merencanakan sesuatu saat tiba-tiba bicara begitu.

" Aku tidak mau apa-apa, tapi aku ingatkan jika tawaranku selalu berlaku untukmu. Aku yakin jika kau tidak puas jika hanya menggunakan jari." Ujar Naruto menyeringai.

"Sudah kubilang aku punya suami!." Jawab Hinata. Sebenar nya ucapan itu hanya untuk menguatkan hati nya saja. Jauh di dalam dirinya dia seperti tengah berperang antara menerima atau menolak. Dia tidak tega jika harus menghianati Sasuke, tapi dia juga tidak bisa menghilangkan bayangan Naruto saat bercita dengan mikoto. Jujur, setiap kali Hinata mengingat nya dia selalu merasa bernafsu. Dan mendengar Naruto menawarkan diri untuk memuaskan nya hati Hinata mulai goyah.

" Ya aku tau, tapi kenapa kau bermasturbasi?. Apa suamimu tidak bisa memuaskanmu?. Disini aku hanya menawarkan diri untuk memuaskan mu dan aku tidak akan memaksa."

"Maaf tapi aku tidak butuh itu. Sasuke sudah cukup memuaskanku." Ujar Hinata berani. Tapi jawaban nya malah membuat Naruto tertawa.

"Ahahah.. Kau puas dengan suamimu tapi melakukan mastrubasi? Lucu sekali. Tidak usah berbohong Hinata. Tenang saja, aku bisa menjaga rahasia. Akan ku pastikan Sasuke dan Mikoto tidak tau." Ujar Naruto. Dia berdiri dari duduk nya dan berjalan pergi, tapi saat baru setengah jalan Naruto berhenti dan kembali bicara.

"Ah! Kasur Mikoto masih di jemur, jadi aku pinjam kamarmu untuk tiduran. Dan jika kau menerima tawaranku, kau tau harus kemana kan?" Ujar naruto sambil menyeringai.

Setelah Naruto pergi, kini hanya ada Hinata di ruang keluarga. Jantung nya berdebar memikirkan tawaran Naruto. Dia ragu antara menerima atau menolak. Nafsu nya sangat tinggi saat ini karena tawaran Naruto dan kondisi yang mendukung. Suami nya tidak ada karena sedang keluar kota, dan tadi suami nya mengabari jika akan langgung ke kantor setelah kembali dari luar kota, jadi bisa di pastikan jika suami nya tidak akan pulang sampai sore. mertua nya juga sedang pergi. Jika Hinata perkirakan, mungkin dua jam lagi Mikoto akan kembali. Kondisi benar-benar sangat mendukung jika dirinya mau menerima tawaran Naruto dan Hinata benci saat hatinya mulai tergoda.

Setelah memasuki kamar Hinata, naruto langsung menuju ranjang dan merebahkan tubuh nya di sana. Dia tersenyum senang memikirkan apa saja yang dia lakukan satu minggu ini. Naruto benar-benar tidak menyangka jika seorang Mikoto cukup hebat di atas ranjang. Ya wanita itu mampu mengimbangi dirinya. Naruto sadar jika Mikoto mulai tertarik kepadanya, berkat perlakuan menyenangkan yang dia lakukan sekarang Mikoto benar-benar luluh. Wanita itu tidak segan menggoda dirinya di atas ranjang, dan saat di ajak bercinta, Tidak ada lagi keraguan. Yang ada malah nyenyum nakal yang membuat Naruto menyeringai senang. Bisa di bilang saat ini Mikoto sudah jatuh kepelukan nya.

Tapi Naruto merasa belum puas. Dari awal dia menginginkan Hinata. Itu sebab nya Naruto menawarkan pada Sasuke untuk menyerahkan istri nya untuk membayar hutang. Tapi rencana nya tidak berjalan lancar karena Sasuke menolak. Lalu saat Mikoto menawarkan diri, otak Naruto langsung berputar mencari ide. Dia menambah kesepakatan dengan ingin tinggal di rumah ini selama sebulan, tujuan nya tentu saja untuk mengincar Hinata. Naruto sengaja mengajak Mikoto bercinta di sembarang tempat agar Hinata melihat nya dengan tujuan agar wanita itu bernafsu dan menginginkan dirinya. Dan tampak nya rencana nya berhasil karena Hinata sering mengintip sambil bermasturbasi. Hanya menunggu waktu saja sampai keinginan nya tercapai.

CEKLEK!

suara pintu di buka membuat Naruto menoleh. Dia melihat Hinata masuk kedalam kamar dengan gugup. Tunggu, apa Hinata sudah membuat keputusan, atau dia hanya ingin mengabil sesuatu?.

"Ha-hanya sekali ini saja, aku menerima tawaranmu." Ujar Hinata yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu.

Naruto tertawa senang dalam hati. Apa dirinya benar-benar seberuntung ini? Baru saja dia memikirkan semua rencana yang telah dia jalankan dan Lihatlah, wanita yang dia incar datang padanya dengan suka rela. Naruto sampai tidak bisa menahan senyum senang nya.

"Keputusan bagus Hinata. kemarilah, akan kuberikan sebuah kenikmatan yang belum pernah kau rasakan." Ujar Naruto sambil menyeringai.

Hinata masuk dan menutup pintu, lalu dia mendekat dan berdiri di sebelah ranjang. Jantung nya berdebar hebat memikirkan apa yang akan dia lakukan.

"Berjanjilah kau tidak akan memberitahu siapapun. Dan hanya kali ini saja kita akan melakukan nya."

"Tenang saja. Kau bisa memegang kata-kataku." Ujar Naruto. Dia bangkit dari ranjang lalu berdiri di dipan Hinata. Tangan nya di letakan pada bahu Hinata lalu dengan pelan bergerak menuju kancing baju. Dia membuka satu persatu kancing baju hintata dengan pelan membuat Hinata semakin berdebar.

"Kau sangat seksi. Ujar Naruto saat semua kancing baju Hinata terlepas. Dia bisa melihat bra hitam yang menutupi payudara Hinata. Tangan nya kembali bergerak, kali ini menuju kancing rok Hinata. Dia membuka nya dan menurunkan rok Hinata sehingga dirinya bisa melihat celana dalam Hinata. Tapi Naruto belum selesai. Dia melepas celana dalam Hinata berikut dengan bra nya lalu menyeringai senang melihat pemandangan indah di depan nya.

" Sekarang, aku akan memuaskan mu." Ujar Naruto. Dia menuntun Hinata untuk duduk di sisi ranjang sementara dirinya berlutut di depan Hinata. Lalu dia membuka paha Hinata dan memulai aksi nya.

Jangtung Hinata samakin berdebar saat melihat Naruto membuka pahanya dan mendekatkan wajah. Dia melihat itu dengan nafsu yang sangat besar. Sebentar lagi, sebentar lagi dia akan merasakan apa yang mertuanya rasakan. Setelah itu Hinata akan mengahiri semua nya dan setia pada sang suami. Hanya kali ini saja diri nya akan mengijinkan Naruto menjamah tubuh nya. Setelah itu dirinya tidak akan lagi penasaran bagamana rasanya bercinta dengan Naruto karena dia sudah merasakan nya.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH..." Desah Hinata keras saat merasakan lidah Naruto menjilat vagina nya dari bawah ke atas. Rasanya benar-benar membuat Hinata hampir gila.

Naruto menyeringai dalam hati mendengar desahan Hinata. Dia baru saja mulai tapi Hinata sudah seperti itu. Apa memang Hinata sangat bernafsu?

"Sssss... Ohhhhh... Astaga!. I-ini gila!." Ujar Hinata. Tubuh nya seperti terbakar merasakan lidah Naruto menjilati klitoris nya. Dia belum pernah merasakan sensasi senikmat ini. Tangan nya sampai harus meremas rambut Naruto karena sensasi yang dia rasakan.

"Ahhhh... Nikmat, nikmat sekali ohhhh..." Desah Hinata. Dia seperti lupa diri merasakan permainan Naruto.

"Ohhhh... Ini gila, ini sangat nikmat sekali. Ahhh... Aku, aku, aku keluarr... KYAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH..." tubuh Hinata bergetar hebat saat mencapai orgasme. Padahal baru satu menit Naruto memajakan Hinata, tapi wanita itu sudah mendapatkan klimaks nya. Apa karena Hinata yang sangat bernafsu sehingga dia mencapai klimaks dengan Cepat.?

Naruto mengangkat wajah nya untuk melihat ekspresi Hinata saat orgasme, Dan dia menyeringai senang melihat Hinata tersenyum sambil mendesah. Naruto berdiri setelah orgasme Hinata mereda. Lalu dia mulai melepas satu persatu pakaian nya di depan Hinata.

Melihat Naruto melepas semua pakaian nya, Hinata kembali berdebar. Apalagi setelah Naruto selesai melepas pakaian nya, Hinata sampai di buat terkejut dengan benda panjang dan besar yang berdiri tegak di depan nya. Ukuran nya jauh lebih besar dan panjang dari milik suami nya.

Naruto membawa Hinata ke tengah ranjang. Lalu dia mendorong bahu Hinata agar berbaring. Dia tersenyum lembut seperti yang dia lakukan saat ingin bercinta dengan Mikoto agar Hinata merasa nyaman. Setelah Hinata berbaring, Naruto bersiap. Dia membuka paha Hinata dan menggesakan ujung penis nya pada lipatan vagina Hinata. Nafas Hinata memberat saat Naruto melakukan itu dan jantung nya tidak bisa berhenti berdebar. Sebentar lagi, sebentar lagi dia akan merasakan penis besar Naruto memasuki vagina nya. Entah kenapa Hinata merasa tidak sabar melihat Naruto terus menggesekan penis nya.

"Ce-cepatlah!." Pinta Hinata. Dia benar-benar ingin segera merasakan penis Naruto memasuki vagina nya. Bahkan dia lupa jika dirinya sudah memiliki suami.

"Baiklah, aku akan memasukan penisku sekarang." Ujar Naruto. dia tersenyum senang melihat Hinata tidak sabar.

Naruto mulai mendorong pinggul nya dengan pelan, lalu saat penis nya bergerak masuk kedalam vagina Hinata, dia melihat wanita itu mendesis nikmat. Naruto juga merasakan nikmat, vagina Hinata benar-benar sangat sempit. Ini terasa seperti Hinata masih perawan. Mungkin karena penis Sasuke sangat kecil sehingga vagina Hinata masih terasa sangat sempit.

"Ssssss... Ahhhhhh..." Desah Hinata saat penis Naruto masuk kedalam vagina nya. Dia merasakan vagina nya sangat sesak saat seluruh batang penis Naruto masuk kedalam vagina nya.

Tiba-tiba saja Hinata merasakan vagina nya berdenyut. Dia meremas sprei dengan kuat lalu-.

"Ohhh! astaga!, a-aku, AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH..."

-dia klimaks bahkan sebelum Naruto menggerakan penis nya. Tubuh nya menegang dengan dada membusung.

Naruto di buat sedikit bingung, tapi dia menyeringai. Apa sebegitu bernafsu nya Hinata sampai dia klimaks bahkan sebelum dirinya menggerakan penis nya? Tapi Naruto senang dengan itu. Dengan begini akan mudah membuat Hinata klimaks berkali-kali.

"Kau keluar bahkan sebelum aku bergerak?. Kau benar-benar sangat mesum Hinata." Ujar naruto setelah orgasme Hinata mereda. Seperti tidak ingin memberi waktu untuk Hinata mengatur nafas, Naruto mulai menggerakan pinggul nya. Dia menyeringai senang saat melihat payudara Hinata memantul naik turun.

"Ohhhh... Nikmat, nikmat sekali, ahhhhh..." Hinata tidak menyangka jika bercinta dengan Naruto akan senikmat ini. Dia bahkan sudah keluar dua kali saat baru mulai.

"Katakan Hinata, lebih nikmat bercinta denganku atau Sasuke?."

"Eemmhhssss... Ahhh!, ahhh!, ahhh!, Dengan mu lebih nikmat. Penismu lebih besar." Jawap Hinata Jujur. di tidak bisa berbohong dengan apa yang dia rasakan. Sasuke tidak bisa membuat nya seperti ini. bahkan kadang Hinata tidak pernah mencapai klimaks saat bercinta dengan Sasuke.

Naruto tersenyum mendengar ucapan Hinata. Apa orang yang sedang di penuhi nafsu tidak bisa berbohong?

"Waktu kita tidak banyak Hinata, jadi aku akan lebih cepat." Ujar Naruto. Dia melihat Hinata mengangguk dengan pandangan penuh nafsu.

Setelah itu, Naruto bergerak lebih cepat. Dia menggerakan pinggul nya lebih cepat membuat tubuh Hinata terhentak kasar. Desahan Hinata pun terdengar semakin keras setiap kali penis nya bergerak keluar masuk dengan cepat.

Sepuluh menit setelah Naruto mulai menggerakan penis nya dia merasakan vagina Hinata berdenyut. Dia menatap Hinata yang mendesah dengan senyum senang. Lalu kembali menyeringai saat sadar jika wanita itu hampir klimaks lagi.

"Sssss... Ahhh!, ini benar-benar gila!. A-aku sampai, aku keluar Naruto.. KYYAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH..."

"aku juga hinata, GUUHHHH..."

Mereka mencapai klimaks bersamaan. Tubuh Hinata kembali bergetar saat mencapai klimaks nya yang ketiga. Sementara Naruto, dia memasukan penis nya sedalam yang dia bisa lalu menyemburkan sperma nya kadalam vagina Hinata.

"Hah, hah, hah. Aku sangat lelah." Ujar Hinata. Dia menghirup udara dengan rakus setelah orgasme nya mereda.

"Sayang nya aku belum Hinata. Jangan kira kita akan berhenti sebelum aku puas." Ujar Naruto. Ucapan nya membuat Hinata terkejut. Dia jadi ingat saat Naruto bercinta dengan Mikoto, mereka selalu melakukan nya berjam-jam.

"Baiklah Hinata. Ayo kita lanjutkan." Ujar Naruto. Dia menatap wanita di bawah nya dengan seringai senang.

"Tu-tunggu! Aku, Aahhhh..." Dan Hinata kembali mendesah saat Naruto menggerakan pinggul nya lagi. Bahkan dia tidak di beri kesempatan untuk menyelesaikan ucapan nya.

Apa yang kau rasakan setelah melakukan sebuah dosa? Sedih, menyesal? Itulah yang Hinata rasakan saat ini. Setelah Naruto selesai menjamah tubuh nya barulah rasa bersalah itu muncul. Hinata menangis tanpa suara membayangkan dirinya sudah menghianati Sasuke. Dia membiarkan tubuh nya di jamah oleh Naruto dengan sukarela. Hinata merasa sangat buruk, dia kalah oleh nafsu nya dan membiarkan orang lain menikmati tubuh nya.

"Tidak perlu menangis, selama Sasuke atau Mikoto tidak tau kau akan baik-baik saja." Ujar Naruto. Dia baru saja selesai memakai pakaian nya kembali.

"baiklah aku keluar dulu, mungkin Mikoto sudah hampir pulang. Dan Hinata, terimakasih waktu nya, aku sangat puas, hahaha..." Ujar Naruto lagi. Dia meninggalkan Hinata di ranjang nya dengan kondisi berantakan. Lihat saja wanita itu, tubuh nya penuh dengan seperma Naruto. Di mulai dari perut, payudara dan wajah nya.

Air mata semakin deras mengalir dari mata Hinata. Ucapan Naruto membuat nya merasa terhina. Saat ini hinata memang menyesal tapi tubuh nya sangat suka dengan sentuhan Naruto. Dia takut jika tidak bisa mengendalikan tubuh nya dan berakhir dengan membiarkan lelaki itu menjamah dirinya lagi.

'Apa yang sudah ku lakukan.' ujar nya dalam hati dengan penuh penyesalan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tadaima!,"

"Ah! Okaeri Mikoto-chan, kau sudah pulang." Jawab Naruto. Dia bangkit dari sofa ruang tamu dan menghampiri Mikoto yang baru masuk.

"Haik!, Naruto-kun. Apa yang baru kau lakukan?."

"Tidak ada, aku hanya menunggumu saja?. Di tinggal dirimu membuatku sangat rindu." Jawap Naruto. Dia mendekatkan wajah nya pada wajah Mikoto lalu-.

CUP.

-Mencium nya dengan cepat.

"itu ciuman selamat datang." Ujar Naruto dengan senyum menggoda.

"Ka-kau membuatku malu." Jawab Mikoto. Wajah nya memerah atas perlakukan Naruto.

"Ahahah... Maaf, maaf. Tapi aku suka melihat wajahmu saat merona." Ujar nya lagi. Dan jantung mikoto berdebar karena ucapan Naruto. Hatinya berbunga-bunga, mendapatkan perlakuan romantis dari Naruto.

"Sini biar ku bantu membawakan barang mu." Naruto mengabil kantung berisi bahan makan di tangan kiri Mikoto lalu membawanya kedapur bersama Mikoto. Di perjalanan tangan Naruto yang bebas memeluk pinggang Mikoto dengan mesra layak nya suami istri.

Mikoto tersenyum senang atas sikap dan perlakuan Naruto. Dia merasa sangat bahagia. Dan harus dia akui jika dirinya telah jatuh cinta. Harus nya perasaan ini tidak muncul mengingat hubungan mereka tidak lebih hanya karena sebuah kesepakatan. Tapi dia tidak bisa menghilangkan perasaan itu dari hati nya. Tipa dia sadar jika hubungan mereka tidak mungkin berlanjut lebih jauh itu kerena Usianya terpaut cukup jauh dari Naruto. Tapi meski hanya begini Mikoto sudah senang, dia merasa memiliki pengganti setelah suami nya meninggal. bagi Mikoto dia tidak peduli dengan status antara dirinya dan Naruto selama dia masih bisa bersenang-senang dengan si pirang itu, mikoto tidak peduli dengan apapun.

Naruto berdiri di belakang Mikoto yang tengah memasukan bahan makan kedalam kulkas. Wajah nya menyeringai senang membayangkan rencana nya berjalan dengan lancar. Selama ini bukan tanpa alasan Naruto bersikap lembut dan romantis pada Mikoto. Hal itu dia lakukan dengan tujuan untuk memikat hati Mikoto, agar apa? Agar dirinya bisa menikmati tubuh milf seksi itu lebih lama. Naruto merasa tidak puas jika hubungan mereka berakhir dalam satu bulan. Maka dari itu dia berniat memikat hati Mikoto agar setelah perjanjian selesai dan Naruto harus pergi dari rumah ini Mikoto masih mau melayani nya. Jika rencana nya sukses maka Naruto bisa menikmati tubuh Mikoto kapanpun dia mau.

"Apa yang kau lihat Naruto-kun?." Ujar Mikoto. Dia baru saja menutup pintu kulkas dan saat dia berbalik, dia melihat Naruto memandangi dirinya.

"Hanya melihat tubuh seksimu Mikoto-chan. Apa tidak boleh?."

"Hihihi.. Tentu saja boleh. Kau bisa memandang tubuh ku sepuasmu.."

"Haha.. Aku senang mendengar nya. Ngomong-ngomong kau tidak lelah setelah pulang dari pasar kan?" Ujar Naruto. Dia tersenyum nakal pada Mikoto dan menatap nya dengan seringai.

Mikoto paham dengan ucapan dan senyum nakal Naruto. Dia tersenyum lalu menjawab. "Hihi.. Kau seperti mau menerkamku. Kasur kita masih basah Naruto-kun, dan saat ini belum bisa di gunakan." Ujar nya sambil tersenyum. Mikoto sudah paham dengan Naruto dan jika lelaki itu memandang dirinya seperti itu, maka Mikoto yakin jika Naruto ingin bercinta dengan nya.

"Kalau begitu kita lakukan di sini." Jawab nya. Naruto berjalan mendekat lalu mendorong Mikoto agar bersandar pada kulkas.

"Bagamana dengan Hinata?." Mikoto kawatir jika Hinata tiba-tiba datang dan melihat mereka.

"Dia sedang tidur di kamar nya, katanya dia merasa lelah." Jawab Naruto. Dia tertawa dalam hati karena ucapan nya itu.

"Benarkah?. kalau begitu silahkan, nikmati tubuhku sampai kau puas." Jawab Mikoto nakal.

"Aku suka jawaban mu.!" Jawab Naruto senang. Dia mulai dengan mencium Mikoto sambil meremas dada wanita seksi itu. Erangan nikmat keluar dari bibir Mikoto merasakan tubuh nya kembali di jamah.

"Kau sangat menggoda." Ujar Naruto setelah melepas ciuman nya. Tangan nya begerak melepas satu persatu baju Mikoto sampai tidak menyisakan sehelai benang pun.

"Dan juga sangat seksi." Ujar nya lagi.

"Hihihi.. Terimakasih pujian nya." Jawab Mikoto senang. Kali ini giliran Mikoto yang melepas baju Naruto, dan sama seperti Mikoto sekarang Naruto telanjang bulat.

Mikoto berlutut di hadapan Naruto wajah nya tepat berada di depan penis Naruto. Lalu dengan senyum nakal dia menjilat ujung penis Naruto dan memasukan nya kedalam mulut nya. Mikoto mulai memaju mundurkan kepala nya memberi Naruto blowjop.

"Ahhh... Kau semakin pintar melakukan blowjop Mikoto. Rasanya sangat nikmat."

Mikoto senang mendengar ucapan Naruto. Dia semakin bersemangat memberi palayanan menggunakan mulut nya. Maka dari itu, Mikoto semakin cepat menggerakan kepala nya.

"Ahhh!, nikmat sekali." Ujar Naruto senang.

Lima menit Mikoto melakukan blowjop pada penis Naruto dan dia merasakan jika penis Naruto mulai berdenyut. Mikoto tau jika sebentar lagi Naruto akan sampai. Dan benar saja, beberapa saat kemudian Mikoto merasakan cairan panas menyembur kedalam mulut nya. Sangat banyak sampai mulut Mikoto hampir penuh. Mikoto mengelurkan penis Naruto dari dalam mulut nya lalu dia menelan sperma Naruto dengan senang hati.

"Seperti biasa , rasanya sangat enak." Ujar Mikoto setelah menelan sperma Naruto. Wajah nya tersenyum nakal memandang Naruto yang berdiri di depan nya.

"Akan kuberikan rasa yang lebih nikmat padamu." Ujar Naruto. Dia menyuruh Mikoto berdiri lalu menghadapkan Mikoto pada kulkas. Naruto mendorong punggung Mikoto agar membungkuk dan wanita itu dengan reflek menggunakan tangan nya bertumpu pada kulkas.

"Sekarang kita mulai permainan yang sesungguh nya Mikoto-chan~."

Naruto mengarahkan penis nya pada vagina Mikoto lalu dia mendorong nya kedapan sehingga penis nya mulai tenggelam. Erangan nikmat keluar dari mulut Mikoto saat dengan pelan penis Naruto memasuki vagina nya.

"Ssss... Ahhhh!, rasanya sungguh nikmat." Ujar Mikoto senang. Dia menoleh kebelakang lalu kembali bicara. "Ayo Naruto. Gerakan penismu." Pinta nya dengan senyum nakal.

Dengan seringai senang, Naruto mulai menggerakan penis nya seperti permintaan Mikoto, lalu desahan yang lebih keras terdengar dari mulut wanita seksi itu.

"Ahhhn, ahhh!, ahhh!, ya.. Nikmat, nikmat sekali Naruto.. Ohhhh..." Desah Mikoto senang. Tubuh nya terhentak setiap kali Naruto medorong pinggul nya dan payudara nya bergoyang indah mengikuti irama.

"Uhhh!, vaginamu juga sangat nikmat Mikoto. Sangat panas di dalam."

"Ahhh!, nikmati Naruto, nikmati vaginaku sepuasmu. Aku milikmu lakukan apapun yang kau mau."

Seringai Naruto melebar mendengar ucapan Mikoto. Apa katanya tadi? Aku milikmu?. Sepertinya si pirang benar-benar sudah mendapatkan hati dan tubuh Mikoto.

"Lebih cepat sayang, ahhh!, aku hampir sampai."

"Aku juga Mikoto. Aku akan keluarkan di dalam vaginamu. Uhhh! "

"Ya, berikan padaku, isi vaginaku dengan sperma panasmu, ahhhh..."

Suara 'plak' terdengar keras saat Naruto mempercepat gerakan pinggul nya. Dia menggila sampai Mikoto harus rela tubuh nya terhentak kasar. Meski begitu Mikoto tersenyum senang karena menikmati nya.

"Ahhh!, ahhhn, ahhh!, yah... Aku sampai Naruto! Aku keluarrr... KYAAAAAHHHHHH..."

Mikoto mendesah panjang saat mencapai orgasme, Tubuh nya menegang dengan kaki gemetar. Wajah nya juga tersenyun senang sambil mendongak ke atas.

"Uhhh! Aku juga Mikoto, GUUHHHH..." Naruto membenamkan seluruh penis nya di dalam vagina Mikoto, lalu dia menyemburkan sperma panas nya. Mikoto melebarkan senyum nya merasakan spermanya naruto mengalir kedalam rahim nya, rasanya sangat nikmat sampai membuat Mikoto ketagihan.

"Uuuh!" Lenguh Mikoto saat naruto mencabut penis nya. Dia menegakan tubuh nya lalu berbalik menghadap Naruto.

"Kita pindah keruang keluarga, disana kita bisa memakai sofa. Dan aku mau di atas." Ujar Mikoto dengan senyum nakal.

"Baiklah, mau ku gendong kesana?. Ujar Naruto mencoba bersikap romantis.

"Gendong aku di depan dengan penismu berada di dalam vaginaku." Balas Mikoto masih dengan senyum nakal nya. Jawaban nya sangat berani sampai membuat Naruto menyeringai. Dan Naruto menuruti keingan Mikoto dengan senang hati. Dia menggendong tubuh Mikoto di depan dengan posisi berhadapan Tangan nya memegang belakang lutut Mikoto untuk menahan nya. Mikoto sendiri mengalungkan tangan kiri nya pada leher Naruto sementara tangan kanan nya sibuk mengarahkan penis naruto pada vagina nya. Lalu setelah di rasa sudah siap, Naruto memasukan penis nya kedalam vagina Mikoto.

"Ahhhh..." Desah Mikoto saat penis Naruto kembali memasuki vagina nya. Dia tersenyum nakal pada Naruto sambil memeluk leher lelaki itu dengan kedua tangan. Naruto membawa Mikoto yang berada di gendongan nya menuju ruang keluarga. Di sana dia akan membuat Mikoto mendesah keras agar Hinata mendengar nya.

Mikoto sudah dia dapat dan hanya tinggal Hinata. Naruto yakin dengan waktu yang tersisa, dia akan membuat Hinata jatuh kedalam pelukan nya. Dengan begitu dia masih bisa menikmati tubuh kedua wanita seksi itu meski perjanjian sudah berakhir.

Itulah rencana Naruto. Dengan ingin membuat Mikoto dan Hinata jatuh kepelukan nya, maka meski perjanjian berakhir Naruto masih bisa mengundang kedua wanita itu ke rumah nya untuk bersenang-senang. Satu bulan tidak cukup bagi Naruto, dia ingin menikmati tubuh kedua wanita itu lebih lama. Makanya dia merencanakan semua ini.

"Ahhh!, ahhh!, ahhh!, nikmat sekali ohhh... Penismu masuk sangat dalam Naruto." Ujar Mikoto. Tubuh nya bergerak naik turun di atas Naruto yang berbaring di sofa.

Sementara Naruto, dia menyeringai senang melihat payudara Mikoto mematul di atas nya. Dia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri jika kesenangan ini tidak akan berakhir hanya dalam sebulan. Lihat saja dia akan membuat Hinata menjadi wanita mesum yang haus akan sentuhan nya.

TBC.

Entahlah, rasa nya hambar Kayak ada yang kurang. Mungkin karena efek males jadi nulis nya ngasal. Atau memang cuma ini kemampuanku?.


	4. chap4

DISCLAIMER: MASHASHI KISHIMOTO

WARNING: TYPO DLL..

LEMON, NTR, MILF.

ANAK KECIL GAK BOLEH BACA.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini Sasuke melihat istri nya lebih pendiam. Dia tidak tau kenapa tapi itu berlangsung sejak kemarin. Saat dia pulang, Hinata sudah terlihat murung dan saat Sasuke bertanya ada apa, istri nya bilang bahwa dia hanya memikirkan Mikoto. Sasuke sudah menasehati istri nya agar tidak perlu memikirkan nya terlalu jauh. Dia bilang semua akan berakhir setelah perjanjian selesai. Meski bicara begitu pada istri nya Sasuke sangat kesal setiap kali mengingat hubungan Ibu nya bersama Naruto.

Sayang nya Sasuke tidak tau jika istri nya berbohong, Hinata menjadi lebih pendiam bukan karena memikirkan Mikoto melainkan memikirkan dirinya sendiri. Ya Hinata tidak bisa menghilangkan bayangan Naruto saat menyentuh nya. Dia merasa sangat bersalah pada Sasuke, tapi meski begitu bayangan Naruto saat menyentuh tubuh nya salalu membuat dirinya berdesir.

Inilah yang Hinata takutkan dari awal. Dia takut jika tubuh nya salalu menginginkan sentuhan Naruto setelah sekali mengijinkan lelaki itu menjamah tubuh nya. Dan itu benar terjadi, Hinata akan merasa sangat bernafsu setiap mengingat sentuhan Naruto. Saat ini bisa dibilang nafsu dan nurani nya tengah berperang, hanya tinggal menunggu siapa yang menang dan Hinata akan mengikuti pemenang nya.

"Kau melamun Hinata." Ujar Sasuke. Dari seberang meja makan.

"Ah!, maafkan aku Sasuke-kun."

"Hn!, sudah ku bilang untuk tidak terlalu memikirkan Okaa-san. Semua akan berakhir dengan sendiri nya dan keluarga kita akan kembali normal."

"Haik! aku mengerti." Jawab Hinata seadanya. Dia tidak mau banyak bicara, takut jika dirinya salah mengucapkan sesuatu sastuke akan curiga kalau dia sebenar telah berbohong.

"Bailah, aku berangkat dulu. Baik-baik di rumah."

"Ya, hati-hati di jalan Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke mengangguk lalu berdiri dari duduk nya. Saat sampai di ruang tamu Sasuke melihat pintu kamar ibunya. Dia mendecih kesal lalu melenggang pergi karena tidak mau memikirkan jika di dalam kamar itu ibunya masih tidur bersama Naruto.

Sementara di dalam kamar, Mikoto sudah bangun sebenar nya. Bahkan dia sudah mandi. Hanya saja saat ini dia bingung memilih pakaian yang cocok. Semua pakaian nya bagus sebenar nya hanya saja Mikoto bingung memilih yang mana karena semua pakaian nya terlalu terbuka. Salahkan lelaki yang sekarang ini tengah duduk di sisi ranjang sambil tersenyum menatap Mikoto yang hanya mengenakan handuk. Ya dia lah orang yang membeli semua pakaian ini. Pakaian lama Mikoto di simpan di dalam koper dan di kunci sehingga Mikoto tidak bisa memakai pakaian lama nya. Naruto bilang jika selama lelaki itu tinggal di sini maka Mikoto harus memakai pakaian yang dia belikan, dan sayang nya semua pakaian yang Naruto belikan terlalu terbuka.

"Masih belum menemukan pakaian yang cocok, Mikoto-chan?." Ujar Naruto. Dia berdiri lalu berjalan mendekati Mikoto.

"Bagamana jika aku yang pilih?." Ujar nya lagi.

"Hem?. Baiklah, jadi mana yang menurutmu bagus ku kenakan.?" Ujar Mikoto. Dalam kondisi ini mikoto merasa menjadi istri Naruto.

"Hem... Sebenar nya aku lebih suka jika kau tidak mengenakan apa-apa, jadi aku tidak perlu repot kalau mau.. Kau tau? Bercinta."

"Dasar mesum, bilang saja jika kau selalu ingin melihat ku telanjang." Jawab Mikoto sambil tersenyum.

"Hehe.. Ya aku suka melihat nya."

"hihihi... Dasar!." Ujar nya lagi. Dia kembali fokus memilih pakaian lalu pilihanya jatuh pada rok hintam dan kaus biru muda. Setelah mengenakan semua pakaian nya di hadapan Naruto. Mikoto meminta pendapat.

"Bagamana?." Ujar nya bertanya.

"Kau sangat seksi. Aku suka." Ujar Naruto. Dia puas dengan penampilan Mikoto saat ini. Kaus biru muda lengan pendek yang menunjukan belahan dada nya. Dan rok hitam yang tidak sapai setengah paha. Jika membungkuk Naruto yakin celana dalam Mikoto akan terlihat.

"Bailah, ayo kita keluar lalu sarapan, Aku sangat lapar." ujar Mikoto. Dan seperti biasa, Naruto memeluk pingang Mikoto dan berjalan keluar dari kamar layak nya suami istri.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mau ku bantu." Ujar Naruto pada Hinata. Dia berdiri di samping wanita itu yang tengah mencuci piring bekas sarapan.

Setelah tinggal beberapa hari di rumah ini. Naruto bisa melihat kegiatan di rumah ini sangat monoton. Membuat sarapan, mencuci piring lalu membersihkan rumah. Hanya itu yang di lakukan Mikoto dan Hinata. Mereka tidak bekerja jadi hanya itu-itu saja kegiatan mereka.

"Tidak usah! Aku hampir selesai. Dan sebaik nya kau menjauh dariku." Ujar Hinata berani.

Naruto mengangkat alis nya mendengar Hinata bicara seperti itu. Ini pertama kali nya dia mendengar Hinata berani padanya.

"Ahahah... Lucu sekali. Setelah kemarin kau mendatangiku untuk bercinta, sekarang kau mengusirku? Apa kau ingat Hinata, bagamana rasanya saat kau mencapai orgasme? Aku melihat tubuh mu bergetar hebat dan wajahmu tersenyum senang. Apa kau mau lagi? Aku akan dengan senang hati memuaskanmu jika kau mau lagi." Ujar Naruto sambil menyeringai.

"Di-diam!. Sudah kubilang aku hanya akan melakukan nya sekali dengan mu. Dan jangan pernah membicarakan itu lagi."

"Sekali, dua kali, tiga kali. Apa bedanya? Kau tidak bisa menutupi fakta jika kau sudah menghianati Sasuke. Dosa yang kau tanggung sama meski hanya melakukan nya sekali, jadi kenapa tidak kau lanjutkan saja dan menikmati dosa yang nikmat itu bersamaku, hem...?"

"Sudah ku bilang jangan membicarakan nya lagi!. Aku tau sudah melakukan sebuah kesalahan besar, tapi aku tidak bodoh untuk kembali melakukan kesalahan yang sama.!" Jawab Hinata. Tampak nya dia sudah bertekat untuk setia pada Sasuke. Meski dia sudah melakukan kesalahan dengan mengijinkan Naruto menjamah tubuh nya, tapi dia tidak mau melakukan nya lagi. Dan dia bertekat akan hal itu.

"Dengar Hinata!, aku selalu mendapatakan apa yang aku mau!. Dan coba lihat ini." Ujar Naruto. Dia mengabil handphone di dalam saku celana dan menunjukan sesuatu yang membuat Hinata jerkejut setengah mati.

"Ka-kau merekam nya?." Ujar Hinata tidak percaya. Tapi meski begitu apa yang dia lihat itu nyata. Ya, Hinata melihat di dalam headphone itu tengah memutar vidio dimana dirinya sedang becinta dengan Naruto.

"Kau terlalu menikmati saat penisku bergerak di dalam vaginamu sampai tidak sadar jika aku merekam nya." Ujar Naruto kembali menyeringai.

"Dengar Hinata, jika kau tidak mau menuruti ucapanku, jangan salahkan aku jika Sasuke melihat ini." Ajar nya lagi masih dengan seringai nya.

Sekarang Naruto sudah punya senjata, senjata yang bisa membuat Hinata menurut. Dengan begini dia akan dengan mudah menaklukan wanita itu.

Hinata menangis mendengar ucapan Naruto. Kenapa di saat dirinya sudah bertekat untuk kembali setia pada Sasuke justru Naruto memiliki sesuatu yang bisa mengancam nya.

"Hiks!, kumohon, tolong hapus vidio itu. Apa yang kau mau dariku? Aku sudah bersuami, hiks!." Ujar Hinata putus asa.

"Kalau kau sadar sudah bersuami, kenapa kau mengijinkan ku menjamah tubuh mu?." Ujar Naruto penuh kemenangan. Dia tidak peduli melihat Hinata menangis seperti itu.

"Dengar Hinata, mulai sekarang kau harus menuruti ucapanku. Jika tidak, kau pasti tau apa yang akan terjadi. Oh.. Dan tenang saja, aku akan merahasiakan semua nya dari Sasuke atapun Mikoto." Ujar Naruto. Ucapan nya mutlak dan Hinata tidak bisa melawan.

"Berhubung Mikoto sedang keluar kenapa kita tidak bersenang-senang?. Aku akan menunggu di kamar mu dan jika kau tidak datang dalam lima menit, jangan salahkan aku jika Sasuke menceraikan mu." Ujar Naruto sambil menyeringai kejam. Dia meninggalkan Hinata yang menangis di dapur sendirian.

Hinata jatuh berlutut di lantai sambil menangis. Dia tidak tega jika harus menghianati Sasuke lagi. Dia menyesal dengan apa yang telah dia lakukan sehingga membuat nya dalam kondisi seperti ini. Andai saja kemarin dia tidak kalah dengah nafsunya sehingga dengan suka rela membiarkan Naruto menjamah tubuh nya, maka semua ini tidak akan terjadi. Penyesalan selalu datang di akhir dan Hinata harus menanggung akibat nya sekarang.

"Maafkan aku Sasuke-kun." Ujar nya lirih.

Seperti yang Naruto duga Hinata pasti akan datang. Dia melihat wanita itu memasuki kamar dengan wajah sembab. Seperti yang Naruto tau jika Hinata baru menangis jadi dia tidak heran dengan itu.

"Kemarilah." ujar Naruko pada Hinata. Dia menepuk ranjang di samping nya mengisyaratkan Hinata agar duduk di sana.

Tanpa mengucapkan apapun, Hinata mendekat dan melakukan apa yang Naruto katakan. Dia duduk di sisi ranjang tepat di samping Naruto. Tubuh nya tegang karena takut dan cemas.

"Lucu bukan? Kemarin kau dengan suka rela mendatangiku, tapi sekarang kau takut hanya duduk di sampingku. Jangan munafik dan terimalah kenyataan jika kau sebenar nya memang ingin merasakan sentuhanku." Ujar Naruto. Dia memegang paha Hinata lalu dengan pelan tangan nya bergerak ke atas sekaligus menyingkap rok Hinata. Naruto melihat tubuh Hinata menegang merasakan sapuan tangan di paha hinata. Tapi dia tetap melanjutkan sampai rok Hinata benar-benar tersingkap dan menunjukan celana dalam nya.

"Ku-kumohon, jangan lakukan ini padaku." Ujar Hinata saat Naruto menyentuh vagina nya dari luar celana dalam.

"Kenapa? Bukankah kemarin kau sangat menyukai nya?. Jangan membohongi dirimu sendiri dan nikmati saja apa yang akan ku lakukan."

Hinata benci mendengar kalimat itu keluar dari mulut Naruto. Tapi dia lebih benci pada dirinya sendiri karena ucapan itu benar. Ya Hinata menikmati sentuhan Naruto. Saat Naruto memegang pahanya dan menyingkap rok nya tubuh Hinata berdesir dan mulai panas. Dia takut jika tidak bisa mengendalikan tubuh nya seperti kemarin dan berakhir menjadi pelacur yang haus sentuhan Naruto.

"Ahhhh..." Desah Hinata saat tangan Naruto masuk kedalam celana dalam nya. Tubuh nya menegang merasakan jari Naruto bermain pada klitoris nya. Wajah nya memerah dan menoleh ke samping, tidak ingin jika Naruto sampai melihat nya.

"Kau suka?." Ujar naruto. Tapi tidak ada jawaban dari Hinata. Seakan tidak peduli meski Hinata hanya diam, Naruto kembali melancarkan aksi nya. Kali ini dia memasukan satu jari nya kedalam vagina Hinata lalu dia menyeringai mendengar desahan Hinata di Sertai mata yang terpejam.

"Ohhh... Ssss... Ahhhhh..." Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Hinata setiap kali jari Naruto bergerak di dalam vagina nya. Tubuh nya panas kerena nafsu mulai menyelimuti nya. Inilah yang paling Hinata takut kan, Tubuh nya sangat menikmati setiap sentuhan Naruto.

"Aaaahhhhh..." Desah Hinata lagi saat Naruto menambah jari nya. Tubuh nya semakin panas merasakan rangsangan pada vagina nya.

"Ohhh... Narutoo..." Ujar nya lagi. Kali ini ada perubahan pada wajah Hinata. Wajah yang tadi nya sembab karena habis menangis berubah menjadi wajah sayu penuh nafsu. Nafas nya berat dan dada nya naik turun saat Hinata mengabil nafas.

"Ya, katakan Hinata, apa kau menyukai nya?. Katakan jika kau menikmati saat jariku bergerak di dalam vaginamu."

Hinata mengigit bibir bawah nya mencoba agar tidak bicara apapun. Dia benci jika harus mengakui bahwa tubuh nya memang sangat menikmati sentuhan Naruto.

Melihat Hinata masih diam, Naruto mempercepat gerakan jari nya. Lalu dia menyeringai merasakan vagina Hinata mulai berdenyut. Wanita itu sampai harus meremas spray merasakan sebuah kenikmatan yang hampir meledak.

"Be-berhenti." Ujar Hinata saat dirinya hampir tidak bisa menahan gelombang Orgasme yang hampir datang. Tapi meski Hinata meinta agar naruto berhenti, lelaki itu malah semakin cepat menggerakan jari nya. Lalu desahan keras keluar dari mulut Hinata saat orgasme yang dia tahan akhir nya keluar. Tubuh nya bergetar hebat di serntai wajah yang mendongak ke atas. Jika di perhatikan dengan teliti ada senyum senang di sana meski samar.

Naruto mencabut jari nya dari dalam vagina Hinata dengan seringai senang. Lalu dia mulai melepas satu persatu pakaian Hinata hingga telanjang bulat. Berikut nya Naruto melepas pakaian nya sendiri dan membawa Hinata untuk berbaring di ranjang.

"Sekarang waktu nya ke menu utama Hinata, akan ku buat kau mendesah senang seperti kemarin."

Hinata menoleh ke samping, tidak mau melihat wajah lelaki di atas nya. Lalu Hinata merasakan lutut nya di tekuk dan pahanya di bukan lebar. Dia melihat ke bawah dimana saat ini Naruto tengah menggesekkan ujung penis nya pada lipatan vagina nya.

Entah kenapa Hinata merasa berdebar melihat itu. Dia merasa seperti tidak sabar menunggu penis Naruto masuk kedalam vagina nya. Apa sekarang ini nafsu nya telah mengambil alih sehingga Hinata begitu menantikan penis Naruto masuk kedapam vagina nya? Atau hanya karena dia tidak bisa berbuat apapun sehingga hanya pasrah?.

"Ahhh!." Desah Hinata saat penis Naruto mulai masuk kedalam vagina nya. Dia meremas sprey merasakan setiap inci penis Naruto mulai tenggelam kedalam vagina nya.

"Ohhhhh... Sssss... Ahhhh!." Desah nya lagi saat seluruh penis Naruto tenggelam di vagina nya. Rasanya sangat penuh dan masuk sampai ke ujung. Lalu saat Naruto mulai menggerakan pinggul nya, desahan Hinata sakin menjadi.

"Emmhhsss... Ahhh!, ahhh!, ahhh!, ohhhh..." Desah nya nikmat. Dia mulai lupa segala nya dan yang ada di otak nya hanyalah rasa nikmat setiap kali penis Naruto bergerak keluar masuk.

Naruto tersenyum senang melihat Hinata menikmati saat penis nya bergerak di dalam vagina wanita itu. Ini seperti kemarin di mana Hinata dengan seka rela mengijin kan dirinya menjamah tubuh seksi ini.

"Menikmati nya Hinata?." Ujar Naruto sambil menyeringai.

"Tidak sama sekali!." Jawab nya berani. Mungkin itu karena sisa-sisa dari kesadaran atau nurani yang dia miliki. Tapi meski begitu tubuh nya berkata lain, terlebih desahan nikmat terus meluncur dari mulut nya.

Jelas Naruto tau Hinata berbohong dan dia tidak peduli dengan itu. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu saja sampai Hinata benar-benar jatuh kepelukan nya.

"Ohhh... A-aku sampai, KYAAAAAAHHHHHH..." desah Hinata keras. Dada nya membusung tinggi saat tubuh nya di hantam orgasme. Dan Naruto yang melihat itu pun tersenyum senang.

"Ini belum selesai ahinata." Ujar nya. Dia langsung menggerakan pinggul nya lagi tidak memberi Hinata kesempatan untuk beristirahat.

"Ahhh!, ahhh!, ahhh!, Emhhsss... Ohhhh..." Desah Hinata lagi saat merasakan penis Naruto kembali bergerak di dalam vagina nya.

Hinata tidak tau sudah berapa lama Naruto menggenjot tubuh nya. Yang jelas tenaga nya seakan sudah hilang setelah orgasme berkali-kali. Tapi meski begitu lelaki yang tengah menggagahi nya sama sekali tidak terlihat lelah. Naruto sendiri masih menggerakan pinggul nya dengan semangat, kali ini dalam gaya doggy style. Wajah nya menyeringai melihat Hinata hanya pasrah dalam posisi nya.

"Ahhh!, ahhh!, ahhh!, Uhhh... To-tolong berhenti, aku lelah, ahhhh..." Ujar Hinata. Tubuh nya terus terhentak karena gerakan Naruto di belakang.

"Kita tidak akan berhenti sampai Mikoto pulang Hinata. Jadi nikmati saja sampai saat itu tiba."

Hinata hanya pasrah, melawan pun tidak bisa. Jadi sampai Mikoto pulang dirinya akan terus melayani Naruto. Hinata hanya berharap jika dirinya masih bisa berjalan setelah ini.

" Sssss... Ahhhh... A-aku keluar lagi. AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH..." desah Hinata saat dia mencapai klimaks untuk yang entah keberapa. Yang jelas orgasme barusan semakin menguras tenaga nya.

meski barusaja Hinata mencapai klimaks, Naruto belum berhenti menggerakan pinggul nya. Justru Hinata merasakan gerakan Naruto semakin cepat dan keras. Lalu Hinata merasakan nya, penis Naruto berdenyut dan cairan panas mengalir ke dalam rahim nya. Hinata menggigit bibir bawah nya merasakan sperma Naruto mengalir kedalam dirinya. Hinata menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Naruto mengggeram dengan senyum puas. Ini sudah yang kesekian kali nya Hinata merasakan sperma Naruto mengisi rahim nya, Hinata hanya takut jika dirinya sampai hamil anak Naruto.

Hinata merasakan bahu nya di angkat oleh Naruto sehingga dengan otomotis dirinya duduk di pangkuan Naruto. Lalu dari belakang Naruto memeluk tubuh Hinata sambil memeras payudara besar nya. Dan sekali lagi desahan-desahan nikmat meluncur dari bibir Hinata saat sekali lagi Naruto menggerakan penis nya

"Sssss... Ahhh!, ahhh!, ahhh!, ohhhhh..." Desah Hinata dalam pelukan Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

Waktu menujukan pukul empat sore, dan Naruto, saat ini dia tengah duduk di ruang tamu kediaman Uchiha sendirian. Hinata tengah beristirahat di kamar nya karena hampir seharian ini dia lelah karena di paksa melayani Naruto. Sementara Mikoto, dia tengah mandi karena baru pulang. Katanya dia habis bertemu dengan teman-teman nya.

Naruto yang duduk di ruang tamu sendirian sebenar nya tengah memikirkan sebuah ide. Setelah tinggal di sini beberapa lama, di tau setiap kegiatan dan jadwal setiap orang. Untuk Hinata dan mikoto, mereka sebenarnya tidak memiliki jadwal pasti karena tidak bekerja, tapi untuk Sasuke, Naruto tau jadwal kapan pergi dan pulang nya orang itu. Ya, Sasuke akan pergi ke kantor jam tujuh lalu pulang jam lima, kecuali kalau ada lembur atau harus pergi ke luar kota. Jadi dengan informasi itu, Naruto membuat ide yang pasti akan membuat Sasuke sangat kesal dan marah.

Satu jam lagi Sasuke akan pulang karena tidak ada lembur, dan Naruto akan mulai menjalankan rencana nya. Naruto ingin tau apa respon Sasuke jika melihat secara langsung dirinya bercinta dengan Mikoto di ruang tamu. Bukankan akan sangat mengejutkan jika saat pulang kerja langsung di suguhi adegan sex antara ibumu sendiri dengan orang lain? Itulah yang Naruto rencanakan saat ini. Memang pada dasar nya Sasuke sudah tau hubungan antara dirinya dan Mikoto, tapi Sasuke belum pernah melihat dirinya dan Mikoto bercinta secara langsung, Dan natruto ingin memberikan pertunjukan itu yang sebenarnya hanya ingin membuat Sasuke kesal.

Naruto tersenyum melihat Mikoto keluar dari kamar. Wanita seksi itu tampak mengenakan mini dres tanpa lengan berwarna hitam yang mengekspos belahan dada dan juga pahanya.

"Kenapa senyum-senyum sendiri?" Ujar Mikoto saat melihat Naruto yang duduk di ruang tamu tengah tersenyum sambil memandangi dirinya.

"Yah... Aku hanya senang melihat penampilanmu, Kau terlihat sangat seksi." Jawab Naruto.

Mikoto berjalan mendekat pada Naruto dengan senyum di wajah nya. Kata-kata seperti itu mulai Mikoto sukai. Dia merasa seperti sedang di puji.

"Apa benar aku seksi?" Ujar Mikoto setelah berada di depan Naruto. Dia sengaja membungkuk untuk menunjukan belahan dada nya pada Naruto yang Di tambah dengan wajah sayu sambil menggigit bibir bawah nya.

"Wow!, kau jadi semakin berani menggoda."

"Hanya denganmu saja aku begini, Na-ru-to-kun~."

Naruto tersenyum lebar mendengar ucapan menggoda yang keluar dari mulut Mikoto. Yah... Semakin hari Mikoto semakin berani menggodanya. Naruto menarik Mikoto agar duduk di pangkuan nya dengan posisi menyamping. Sementara Mikoto hanya menurut saja sambil memeluk leher Naruto.

"Aku kesepian karena kau pergi hampir seharian. Tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan di rumah jika kau tidak ada." Ujar Naruko. Dia berbohong tentang, 'tidak ada yang bisa di lakukan', karena sebenarnya dia cukup puas bercinta dengan Hinata saat Mikoto tidak ada.

"Memang nya apa yang mau kau lakukan jika aku ada di rumah, hem?..." Jawab Mikoto. Dia percaya dengan kebohongan Naruto yang mengatakan tidak ada yang bisa di lakukan. Selama ini Mikoto terlalu percaya dengan apa yang Naruto katakan, dan hasil nya, dia tidak tau jika di belakang nya Naruto pernah bercinta dengan menantu nya.

"Yah... Seperti membuatmu mendesah dan menjerit nikmat mungkin." Ujar Naruto dengan senyum di wajah nya. Ucapan Naruto juga membuat Mikoto tersenyum, dia seperti sudah tau dengan apa yang akan Naruto katakan.

"Hihihi... Kau kan sudah sering melakukan nya." Jawab Mikoto. Dia hanya pasrah saat Naruto mulai menggerayangi tubuh nya. Mikoto bisa menebak apa yang sebentar lagi akan terjadi jika sudah begini.

"Kita kekamar saja yah..." Ujar Mikoto lagi saat Naruto semakin berani. Bahkan saat ini pakaian nya sudah tersingkap sampai memperlihatkan celana dalam nya.

"Aku mau di sini."

"Tapi, bagaimana kalau Hinata tiba-tiba datang."

"Tidak usah khawatir, Hinata sedah istirahat di kamarnya karena kelelahan mengurus rumah sendirian. Kupikir dia tidak akan bangun untuk saat ini." Ujar Naruto. Benar memang jika Hinata kelelahan, tapi bukan karena mengurus rumah sendirian, melainkan karena harus melayani Naruto.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Mikoto, naruto menuntun wanita itu untuk berlutut di antara kaki nya. Dan tanpa sebuah penolakan, Mikoto menurut dan mulai melakukan apa yang harus dia lakukan, yaitu melepas kancing celana Naruto dan mengeluarkan penis besar yang sudah tegak berdiri.

"Ara~ sudah tegang ternyata." Ujar Mikoto sambil menggenggam penis Naruto. Dia tersenyum nakal sambil menggerakan tangan nya naik turun.

"Itu karena kau sangat seksi." Jawab Naruto. Dia tersenyum senang saat Mikoto mendekatkan wajah nya lalu mulai memasukan penis nya kedalam mulut, dan tanpa menunggu lama, kepala Mikoto bergerak naik turun dengan penis Naruto di dalam mulut nya.

"Ahhh... Kau memang sangat pintar memanjakan penisku dengan mulutmu. Rasanya sungguh nikmat."

Tidak ada jawaban dari Mikoto karena mulut nya penuh oleh penis Naruto. Dia hanya bergerak semakin cepat berharap bisa segera mendapatkan sperma Naruto. Dan seperti yang Mikoto harapkan, delapan menit kemudian, Mikoto merasakan penis Naruto berdenyut di dalam mulut nya. Dia semakin bersemangat menggerakan kepalanya sambil menunggu sperma yang sebentar lagi kan menyembur di dalam mulut nya.

"Uhhh!.. Mikoto, aku keluar!,, Guuuhhhhh..."

Naruto menekan kepala Mikoto kebawah lalu menyemburkan spermanya. Butuh beberapa saat sampai Naruto selesai orgasme, setelah itu dia melepaskan kepala Mikoto.

"Puahh... Sangat banyak." Ujar Mikoto sambil menelan sisa-sisa sperma di bibir nya. Wajah nya tersenyum nakal sambil menatap Naruto yang tengah menyeringai senang.

"Saa... Sekarang saat nya ke menu selanjutanya." Ujar Naruto dengan seringai yang masih menghiasi wajah nya. Mikoto tersenyum semakin lebar melihat seringai di wajah Naruto. Dia paham dengan seringai itu, ya... Itu adalah sebuah seringai yang menjanjikan sebuah kenikmatan.

"Sssshhh... Ahhhhh... Lebih cepat naruto, uhhh! Masukan penismu lebih dalam, ohhhh..."

Mikoto. Saat ini wanita itu tengah dalam posisi doggy style di atas sofa ruang tamu. Tubuh nya polos tanpa ada kain yang menutupi sementara kedua matanya di tutup dengan penutup mata yang di kaitkan di daun telinga. Mikoto sempat bingun saat tadi Naruto ingin menutup matanya, tapi lelaki itu bilang kalau dia hanya ingin mencoba hal baru.

"Uhhh... Vaginamu masih sangat sempit Mikoto, ahhh... " Ujar Naruto yang berlutut di belakang Mikoto. Lelaki itu menggerakan pinggul nya dengan cepat sambil menyeringai senang. Dia melirik pada jam dinding yang menunjukan bahwa saat ini sudah pukul lima sore yang artinya sebentar lagi sasuke akan pulang.

Dia sangat senang karena Mikoto tidak menyadari rencana nya. justru, wanita yang tengah menungging di depan nya ini malah terbawa suasana dan lupa jika sebentar lagi Sasuke akan pulang. Dengan mata tertutup, Naruto yakin jika Mikoto tidak akan menyadari jika Sasuke pulang. Dan dengan begitu, rencana yang ingin menunjukan pada Sasuke bagamana Mikoto begitu menikmati saat bercinta dengan nya akan berjalan lancar. Dan benar saja, beberapa saat kemudian, Naruto melihat pintu depan di buka, dan dari sana muncul Sasuke yang berdiri mematung di ambang pintu yang setengah terbuka karena melihat ibunya tengah bercinta dengan Naruto.

Sasuke. Dia merasa emosi nya langsung naik saat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri melihat ibunya bercinta di ruang tamu. Desahan dari ibunya terdengar keras membuat telinga Sasuke panas. Di tambah dengan seringai Naruto yang seakan mengejek dirinya sambil terus menggenjot tubuh ibu nya membuat sasuke semakin emosi. Sasuke hampir menerjang Naruto dan menghajar lelaki itu jika saja sebuah kesepakatan yang telah di buat tidak melintas di kepalanya. Maka dari itu, dia hanya bisa menahan emosi nya melihat ibunya yang matanya di tutup tengah mendesah di sofa ruang tamu.

"Ahhh!, ahhh!, ahhh!. Naruto, aku hampir sampai. Lebih cepat sayang, masukan penismu lebih dalam, ohhhh..."

Naruto menyeringai lebar mendengar permintaan Mikoto. Dia mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya sambil menatap Sasuke yang masih berdiri mematung di ambang pintu.

"Uhhh! Aku juga sayang, akan ku keluarkan di dalam dan memenuhi rahim mu dengan spermaku."

Dengan emosi yang meluap-luap, Sasuke melangkah masuk dan berniat menuju kamar untuk meninggalkan mereka. tapi baru beberapa langkah dia berjalan dia mendengar ibunya mendesah panjang.

"A-aku keluar Naruto, aku keluarrr... KYYAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH..."

Sasuke melihat nya, dia melihat bagamana tubuh ibunya bergetar saat mencapai orgasme. Wajah ibunya tersenyum dengan lidah menjulur di atas sofa. Sasuke seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat. Ibunya yang selama ini sangat baik dan ramah menjadi seperti wanita yang haus sentuhan.

"Aku juga Mikoto, GUUHHHHH..."

Dan berikutnya, Sasuke melihat bagamana Naruto menggeram sambil memasukan seluruh penis nya kedalam vagina sang Ibu. Dia mengeratkan kepalan tangan nya saat dengan seringai lebar Naruto menatap dirinya.

"Ahhhh!,"

dengan kedua tangan nya, Naruto mengangkat Mikoto sehingga wanita itu bangkit dari menungginya. Kali ini Mikoto duduk di pangkuan Naruto dengan posisi membelakangi. Matanya yang tertutup membuat Makoto tidak bisa mlihat jika di depan nya Sasuke tengah menatap dirinya. Dia hanya mengikuti alur dan mulai manik turunkan tubuhnya.

"Ohhh... Nikmat sekali ahhhh..." Desah Mikoto saat dia mulai menggerakan tubuh nya naik turun. Di tambah dengan Naruto yang meremas dadanya dari belakang, Mikoto merasa semakin tenggelam kedalam kenikmatan tanpa menyadari jika saat ini anak nya tengan melihat.

Sasuke buru-buru pergi ke kamar karena sangat muak melihat semua itu. Ingin sekali dia menghajar Naruto saat ini juga tapi jika dia melakukan nya, bayangan sang istri yang tidur di jalanan akan menjadi kenyataan. Maka dari itu Sasuke hanya bisa menahan emosi nya. Kurang dari sebulan dan semua ini akan berakhir. Itulah yang Sasuke selalu ucapkan untuk menguatkan dirinya sendiri.

Setelah Sasuke pergi, Naruto membuka penutup mata Mikoto. Dia cukup puas karena rencana nya berhasil. Seperti yang dia duga, Sasuke tidak akan melakukan apa-apa saat melihat Mikoto bercinta dengan nya, dan itu membuat nya semakin berani untuk melakukan lebih.

"Bagamana rasanya bercinta dengan mata tertutup hem?..." Ujar Naruto pada Mikoto. Saat ini mereka masih berada dalam posisi yang sama hanya saja, saat ini Mikoto berbalik menghadap Naruto.

"Uhhh... Ssssshhhhh... Ahhhh!. Rasa seperti tengah bercinta dengan hantu, ohhhh..." Ujar Mikoto sambil terus menaik turunkan tubuh nya.

Naruto tersenyum mendengar jawaban Mikoto, dia tidak berniat membalas ucapan itu dan lebih memilih fokus menikmati goyangan Mikoto.

"Ohhh... Nikmat sekali ahhh!, penismu masuk semakin dalam Naruto, Ahhhhh..." Ujar Mikoto sambil mendesah dengan senyum di wajah nya.

TBC.

Em... Sampai jupa di chap depan. Hehehe...


	5. hutang (02-12 07:18:13)

DISCLAIMER: MASHASHI KISHIMOTO

WARNING: TYPO DLL..

LEMON MILF NTR

Anak kecil gak boleh baca.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang wanita tengah duduk di dalam sebuah mobil yang tengah melaju. Pandangan nya lurus kedepan seakan tidak memperdulikan keadaan sekitar. Di samping nya seorang lelaki yang duduk di balik kemudi tampak tidak terganggu dengan suasana sunyi ini, justru si lelaki tampak santai mengemudi.

Mereka adalah, Hinata dan Naruto. Ada alasan kenapa Hinata bisa satu mobil dengan Naruto. Tadi, Hinata bilang pada mertuanya yang tengah bermesraan dengan Naruto jika dirinya ingin pergi untuk berbelanja kebutuhan dapur. Dan saat itu juga Naruto menawarkan diri untuk mengantar sekaligus beralasan jika lelaki itu juga memiliki sedikit urusan. Hinata ingin menolak, hanya saja tatapan mengancam dari narutto membuatnya hanya bisa mengangguk menyetujui, dan jadilah dirinya berakhir hanya berdua dengan Naruto seperti sekarang.

Sebenar nya Hinata merasa bahwa natruto merencanakan sesuatu terhadap dirinya. Dia yakin akan hal itu jika mengingat tatapan mengancam saat Naruto menawari tumpangan. Lagipula untuk apa Naruto sampai harus melakukan hal itu jika hanya agar dirinya ikut satu mobil bersama Naruto?.

"Kau terlihat gugup Hinata? tenang saja, aku tidak akan menyakitimu."

Ucapan Naruto memecah keheningan di antara mereka berdua. Hinata menoleh menatap lelaki di samping nya lalu melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan?"

Naruto tersenyum mendengar ucapan Hinata, dia tidak menyangka jika Hinata ternyata menyadari nya. Apa karena dirinya terlalu jelas?.

"Ternyata kau cukup pintar untuk menyadari jika aku merencanakan sesuatu. Tapi, apa kau yakin ingin tau apa yang sebenar nya ku rencanakan?."

"Tidak usah banyak basa-basi!, katakan saja apa yang sebenar nya kau mau. Ku pikir kau akan lebih senang berada di rumah dan bercinta dengan Okaa-san daripada harus repot-repot mengantarku belanja." Ujar Hinata dengan nada sinis. Tapi ucapan nya malah membuat Naruto tertawa.

"Ahahaha!, baiklah jika kau memang ingin tau apa yang ku rencanakan. Pertama, tentu saja kita akan pergi belanja seperti yang seharus nya kau lakukan. setelah itu, kita akan pergi ke rumahku."

"Untuk apa?." Hinata penasaran saat Naruto mengatakan mereka akan singgah di rumah Naruto. Hinata merasakan sesuatu yang buruk.

"Aku ingin membuat sebuah film dengan mu. Sebuah film yang penuh dengan desahan dan jeritan nikmat darimu." Ucap Naruto dengan seringai lebar.

Hinata membulatkan matanya mendengar apa yang Naruto katakan. Itu artinya dirinya akan bercinta dengan Naruto yang akan sengaja di rekam layaknya seperti membuat filem porno?.

"Kau gila!. Kau pikir siapa kau bisa memperlakukanku seperti itu hah!."

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan menyebarkan rekaman kita. Yah... Anggap saja seperti koleksi pribadi. Dan apa kau lupa Hinata?, aku memiliki sesuatu yang pasti akan menghancurkan hubunganmu bersama Sasuke jika kau tidak menuruti keinginanku."

Hinata mengepalkan tangan nya penuh emosi saat sekali lagi Naruto mengancam nya. Dan seperti yang sudah-sudah, Hinata hanya bisa pasrah menerima segala perlakuan Naruto.

Hinata berharap jika waktu untuk belanja akan menghabiskan waktu seharian agar dirinya bisa terbebas dari apa yang telah Naruto rencanakan. Tapi sayang nya, harapan nya tidak terkabul karena saat ini dirinya tengah berdiri di depan sebuah rumah besar yang di ketahui sebagai milik Naruto. Jantungnya berdebar memikirkan apa yang sebentar lagi akan terjadi padanya.

"Ayo masuk, aku sudah tidak sabar untuk membuat film denganmu." Dengan seringai yang menghiasi wajah nya, Naruto melingkarkan tangan nya pada pinggang Hinata, Lalu dirinya masuk kedalam rumah bersama dengan Hinata yang terpaksa ikut masuk.

"Selamat datang Naruto-sama, kenapa tidak mengabari dulu kalau ingin pulang."

Ucapan itu datang dari seorang pembantu yang bertugas mengurus rumah. Namanya Ayame, seorang wanita yang mungkin sedikit lebih tua dari Hinata.

"Anggap saja karena aku ingin mengejutkanmu Ayame-chan..." Ujar Naruto. Dia melepaskan pelukan nya pada pinggang Hinata dan menghampiri ayame. Hal berikut nya yang terjadi membuat Hinata membulatkan matanya karena... mereka berdua berciuman dengan ganas!. Ya, Naruto melumat bibir Ayame di depan Hinata. mereka melakukan nya seperti tidak peduli dengan ada nya Hinata disini.

"Ahhh... Naruto-sama..." Ujar ayane manja saat Naruto melepas ciuaman nya. Wajah nya berubah sayu.

"Ah! Hampir lupa, perkenalkan. Dia adalah Hinata, dan dia adalah wanitaku yang baru." Ujar Naruto pada Ayame.

Hinata merasa aneh saat Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya seperti itu. Terlebih dia masih terkejut dengan kejadian di depan nya. Mereka itu pembantu dan majikan bukan? Lalu kenapa mereka berciuman layaknya kekasih.?

"Perkenalkan Hinata-san, aku Ayame. Aku pembantu di sini sekaligus salah satu dari wanita milik Saruto-sama." Ayame memperkenalkan dirinya dengan santai tapi sangat membuat Hinata terkejut.

Dia bilang salah satu? Itu artinya tidak hanya Ayame kan? Hinata terperangah mengetahui hal itu. Dia bertanya-tanya, seberapa banyak wanita yang pernah tidur dengan Naruto.

"Sudah perkenalanya, aku kemari ingin membuat sebuah film, tolong persiapkan semua nya."

"Haik Naruto-sama." Jawab Ayame. Dia pergi untuk menyiapkan kamera yang biasa di gunakan untuk merekam adegan ranjang antara Naruto dan para wanita nya.

"Kau sepertinya sangat terkejut mengetahui sebuah wakta tentang diriku Hinata." Ujar Naruto yang membuyarkan lamunan wanita itu.

"Kau laki-laki paling brengsek yang pernah ku kenal."

"Haha! Kau bukan orang pertama yang mengatakan nya." Ujar Naruto santai seakan dia sudah terbiasa dengan kalimat itu.

"Ayo, kita ke kamarku. Kita akan membuat filem yang bagus. dan juga, aku akan menunjukan sebuah rahasia tentangku." Ujar Naruto di sertai senyum senang.

Hinata hanya bisa menurut, atau memang karena tidak memiliki kuasa untuk melawan. dirinya hanya pasrah saat Naruto memeluk pinggang nya dan membawanya berjalan menaiki tangga menuju lantai atas.

Seaaat petama kali memasuki ruangan yang di ketahui milik Naruto, Hinata melihat bahwa kamar ini sangat besar dan mewah. Ranjang yang luas, dan segala perabot seperti lemari dan lain-lain. Tapi yang menyita perhatian nya adalah sebuah rak yang memajang berbagai wadah kepingan kaset dvd dengan foto wanita di setiap bagian luar nya. Naruto menuntun Hinata untuk mendekat agar bisa melihat lebih jelas.

"Ini adalah koleksi berhargaku. Setiap keping kaset berisi wanita yang berbeda. Kau bisa melihat fotonya di bagian luar dari wadah kaset dvd ini."

Hinata merasa sangat terkejut melihat semua ini. Lebih dari puluhan wadah kaset dvd yang di pajang, di setiap wadah kaset ada foto wanita lengkap dengan nama nya.

Hinata melihat di bagian ujung kiri paling atas, ada sebuah wadah kaset dengan foto wanita berambut merah dengan nama Kushina. Di samping nya ada foto wanita berambut pirang pucat dengan nama Tsunade, lalu Kurenai, Mei, dan seterusnya sampai matanya melihat di bagian paling bawah di pojok kanan yang memajang foto mertuanya.

"Ka-kau benar-benar brengsek!." Ujar Hirata pada Naruto.

"Ahahaha... Aku sudah menduga kau akan mengatakan kalimat itu. Mau menonton salah satunya? Atau kau mau menonton yang ini?." Naruto mengambil wadah kaset dengan foto Mikoto. Dia membukanya dan menunjukan kepingan dvd itu kepada Hinata.

Hinata menatap tajam Naruto. Dia tidak menyangka jika di dunia ini ada lelaki seperti Naruto. Dia berharap bia membunuh lelaki ini jika saja dia memang bisa.

Suara pintu di buka membuat mereka menoleh ke sumber suara. Di sana, Ayame masuk dengan sebuah kamere di tangan. Melihat itu membuat Hinata kembali teringat tujuan Naruto membawanya kemari. Dan dia kembali merasa gugup dan takut memikirkan apa yang sebentar lagi akan terjadi.

.

.

.

"Ahhh!, ahhh!, ahhh!. Ohhhh..."

Suara desahan itu datang dari Hinata yang saat ini tengah membungkuk di sisi ranjang. Tubuh nya terbalut sebuah lingerie hitam yang sangat seksi. Di belakang nya ada Naruto yang dengan tubuh telanjang tengah menggerakan pinggul nya sambil memegang pinggang Hinata. Tidak lupa, ada Ayame yang dengan kameranya tengah merekam adegan itu.

"Ahhhh!, kau terlalu cepat Naruto!, uhhhh..." Ujar Hinata saat Naruto menggerakan pinggul nya dengan liar. Tubuh seksi berbalut lingerie itu terhentak kasar menerima setiap sodokan penis pada vagina nya.

"Uhhh! Kau sempit sekali Hinata." Ujar Naruto merasakan jepitan vagina Hinata. Dia menggeram nikmat setiap kali penisnya keluar masuk pada vagina Hinata.

Hinata bahkan tidak melakukan perlawanan sama sekali. Dia sadar, yang bisa dia lakukan hanyalah pasrah. Ancaman natruto yang mengatakan akan menunjukan rekaman vidio pada Sasuke membuat Hinata tidak berkutik.

"Ahhh!, ahhh!, ahhh!, a-aku sampai, AAAAAAHHHHHHHH..."

entah sudah berapa kali Hinata mencapai klimaks setelah permainan ini di mulai. Yang jelas, dia merasa permainan belum akan berakhir karena Naruto masih tampak bersemangat.

Melihat Hinata kembali mencapai klimaks, Naruto menghentikan genjotan nya. Dia mencabut penis nya dari dalam vagina Hinata lalu memutar tubuh Hinata mengadap diri nya. Dengan posisi berdiri saling berhadapan, Naruto mengangkat satu kaki Hinata dan meletakan di pinggang nya. lalu sekali lagi, Naruto memasukan penis nya kedalam vagina Hinata dalam posisi itu.

"Ahhhhh..." Desah Hinata saat penis Naruto kembali memasuki vagina nya. Dia dengan reflek memeluk leher Naruto agar tidak terjatuh lalu kembali, dia merasakan naruto mulai menggerakan pinggul nya. Kali ini di sertai dengan ciuman pada leher Hinata yang membuat wanita itu mengerang nikmat.

"Ahhhh!, ahhh!, ahhh!,. Tolong berhenti." Ujar Hinata meminta. Tapi permintaan nya tidak di turuti oleh Naruto. Justru lelaki itu semakin cepat menggerakan pinggul nya membuat tubuh Hinata yang berada dalam pelukan nya terhentak kasar.

"Kita tidak akan berhenti sebelum aku puas. Dan akan ku pastika jika kau akan ketagihan dengan penisku." Ujar Naruto sambil menyeringai.

Hinata hanya bisa menerima setiap apa yang Naruto lakukan pada tubuh nya. Rasa nikmat pada vagina nya membuat Hinata semakin lupa segalanya.

"Ahhh!, ahhh!, ahhh! Ohhhhh... Nikmat sekali." Ujar Hinata tanpa sadar. Wajah nya mulai tampak tersenyum menikmati setiap sodokan penis Naruto pada vagina nya. Otak nya juga mulai kosong.

"Persetan! Persetan dengan Sasuke. Terus Naruto, terus setubuhi aku!."

Ucapan itu sedikit nya mengejutkan Naruto, tapi sesaat kemudian dia menyeringai senang. Akhir nya, dengan mulutnya sendiri Hinata meminta lebih, ini membuat Naruto semakin bersemangat menikmati tubuh Hinata.

"Hahaha... Ya Hinata, mintalah. Aku akan menuruti permintaanmu."

Ayame yang dari tadi merekam adegan sex itu tersenyum. Awal nya dia melihat Hinata tampak enggan, tapi seiring berjalan nya waktu, Hinata mulai menikmati. dan sekarang, wanita itu meminta agar Naruto terus menyetubuhi nya. Ayame sedikit nya tau hubungan Naruto dan Hinata setelah secara singkat Naruto bercerita pada nya. meski Hinata melakukan ini karena terpaksa, tapi sekarang Hinata malah meminta lebih.

"Ohhh... Ahhh!, ahhh!, ahhh! Lagi Naruto, aku akan keluar lagi, emmhhhssss..."

"Aku juga Hinata. Kita keluar bersama."

Entah kenapa Hinata malah senang mendengar ucapan Naruto. Biasa nya dia akan merasa takut saat Naruto hampir sampai. Dia takut jika dirinya sampai hamil karena hubungan ini. Tapi sekarang lihatlah, wanita itu dengan senyum di wajah nya terus mendesah dengan kedua tangan memeluk leher Naruto. Seakan dia tidak mau melepaskan nya.

"Ahhhh... Sampai, aku sampai narutoo... KYYAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH..."

tubuh Hinata menegang di dalam pelukan Naruto saat sekali lagi dirinya mencapai klimaks. Kaki nya menjinjit tinggi saat gelombang kenikmatan itu menghantam tubuh nya.

"Uhhh... Aku juga Hinata, GUUUHHHHH..."

dengan penis yang di masukan seluruh nya kadalam vagina Hinata, Naruto menyemburkan spermanya. Dia mengisi rahim wanita itu dengan sperma panas nya untuk yang kesekian kali.

Mereka masih dalam posisi yang sama sambil menikmati sisa-sisa orgasme. Hinata berdiri dengan satu kaki dan kedua tangan memeluk leher Naruto. Sementara Naruto, dia menahan kaki Hinata yang ada di pinggul nya dengan tangan kiri dan tangan kanan nya memeluk pinggang Hinata.

Saat orgasme mereka mereda, Naruto melepaskan kaki Hinata agar bisa menapak lantai. Lalu dia mencabut penis nya dari dalam vagina Hinata.

"Kau terlihat sangat menikmatinya Hinata." Ujar Naruto dengan senyum senang.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Hinata, dia hanya menunduk malu saat mengingat ucapan nya tadi. Hinata tidak menyangka dirinya akan mengatakan hal seperti itu, Meminta Naruto untuk terus menyetubuhinya yang pada dasarnya dia sudah menjadi istri Sasuke. Tadi itu Hinata merasa otak nya benar-benar kosong, yang ada hanyalah kenikmatan setiap kali penis Naruto bergerak di dalam dirinya. Dan itu juga membuat Hinata seakan lupa segalanya.

"Kau mau lagi?" Ujar Naruto lagi saat Hinata masih saja diam.

Naruto berjalan menuju ranjang dan berbaring di sana. Penis nya masih berdiri tegak pertanda bahwa dia masih memiliki cukup stamina untuk ronde yang selanjutnya.

"Datanglah kesini jika kau memang ingin lagi Hinata, aku yakin jika sebenarnya tubuhmu sangat menikmati sentuhanku. Setiap orang memiliki rahasia yang akan di bawa mati, dan anggap saja ini adalah rahasiamu yang tidak akan kau beritahukan kepada siapapun."

Hinata masih berdiri di tempatnya. Ucapan Naruto memang benar, setiap orang pasti memiliki rahasia nya sendiri-sendiri. Seakan terhipnotis oleh ucapan itu dan di tambah melihat Naruto berbaring di ranjang dengan penis berdiri tegak membuat tubuh Hinata berdesir.

"Persetan!." Ujar Hinata sambil melepas lingerie yang dia pakai.

"Aku tidak akan bisa melawan karena kau memiliki sesuatu untuk mengancamku!. Memohonpun aku yakin kau tidak akan peduli. Jadi... Lebih baik aku menikmatinya."

Hinata mendekat lalu merangkak menaiki tubuh Naruto dengan senyum nakal. Lalu, tanpa menunggu lama, Hinata memasukan penis Naruto kedalam vagina nya.

bless.

"Aaaahhhhhh..." Desah Hinata dengan senyum di wajah nya. Dalam hal ini Hinata berfikir, karena tidak bisa melawan jadi dia memutuskan untuk menikmati nya saja.

"Keputusan bagus Hinata. Aku berjanji Sasuke tidak akan tau hubungan ini." Ujar Naruto dengan senyum yang teramat senang.

"Baiklah, sekarang mulailah bergoyang. Kita akan bercinta sampai kau benar-benar merasa bahwa hanya akulah yang orang yang bisa memuaskanmu." Ujar Naruto dengan seringai di wajah nya.

Tanpa sebuah jawaban, Hinata Menaikturunkan tubuhnya dengan penis Naruto di dalam vagina nya. Wajah nya tersenyum senang. Berbeda dengan tadi yang seakan menahan diri.

"Ahhh!, ahhh! Ahhh!, nikmat, sangat nikmat Naruto... Ohhhhh..." Desah Hinata sambil mendongak ke atas.

Masih dengan seringai di wajah nya, Naruto melihat Hinata yang dengan semangat menaik turunkan tubuh nya. Dengan begini maka rencana nya untuk menaklukkan Hinata berhasil. Sekarang hanya tinggal bagamana agar Mikoto tau hubungan nya dengan Hinata tanpa membuat wanita itu marah.

.

.

.

.

Jam dua belas siang. Naruto tengah duduk di sisi ranjang dengan pakaian lengkap. Dia baru saja selesai bercinta dengan Hinata yang harus Naruto akui bahwa tadi itu benar-benar hebat. Siapa sangka jika Hinata bisa menjadi wanita binal jika tidak menahan diri. Ya... Setelah Hinata mengambil sebuah keputusan itu, Hinata benar-benar berubah. Wanita itu benar-benar tidak manahan diri saat bercinta dengan nya. Goyangan nya sangat hebat sampai membuat Naruto sangat puas.

CKLEK!.

Suara pintu di buka membuat Naruto menoleh ke asal suara. Di sana dia melihat Hinata keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk yang melilit tubuh nya. Harus Naruto akui, jika Hinata benar-benar sangat menggoda dengan hanya selembar handuk menutupi tubuh nya.

"Apa yang kau lihat." Tegur Hinata saat Naruto terus memandangi dirinya.

"Hem?... Tentu saja tubuh seksimu. Kau tau, melihatmu seperti itu membuatku kembali terangsang."

"Kau memang tidak pernah puas. Sisakan spermamu untuk Okaa-san di rumah."

"Ahahah... Baiklah."

Hinata berjalan ke sebelah ranjang dimana semua pakaian nya berada. Dia mengambil nya lalu memakai semua pakaian nya.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang. Okaa-san pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa aku pergi selama ini."

"Baiklah... Tapi sebelum itu, sebaiknya kita makan siang dulu. Aku ingin menjamu wanitaku yang baru dengan makanan di rumahku." Jawab Naruto. Dia berdiri lalu merangkul Hinata dengan mesra.

Hinata tersenyum mendengar ucapan Naruto. Entah kenapa dia senang mendengar Naruto menyebut dirinya sebagai wanita nya. Jauh berbeda dengan dirinya yang kemarin dimana dia sekuat tenaga menjauhi Naruto.

"Baiklah... Aku memang sangat lapar."

Mereka keluar dari kamar dengan saling bergandengan dengan mesra. Melupakan fakta bahwa Hinata adalah suami orang.

.

.

.

.

.

Tepat jam setengah dua siang, Naruto dan Hinata kembali kerumah. Mereka melihat Mikoto yang duduk sendirian di ruang tamu seakan menunggu mereka.

"Kenapa kalian lama sekali?." Tanya wanita itu saat melihat Naruto dan Hinata memasuki ruamah.

"Aku ada urusan Jadi tidak bisa langsung pulang setelah Hinata selesai belanja." Jawab Naruto. Dia duduk di samping Mikoto sementara Hinata ijin untuk kedapur membawa belanjaan.

"Urusan apa?." Tanya Mikoto ingin tau. Nadanya seperti seorang istri yang curiga terhadap suaminya karena tidak pulang-pulang.

"Biasa, ada pekerjaan yang tidak bisa di tangani anak buahku. Jadi aku harus turun tangan sendiri untuk mengatasinya." Ujar Naruto berbohong.

Mikoto tidak bertanya lebih lanjut karena dia percaya dengan apa yang Naruto katakan. Mikoto juga baru ingat jika Naruto itu pebisnis. Pernah dia bertanya kenapa Naruto tidak pernah pergi bekerja semenjak tinggal di sini, dan Naruto bilang bahwa semua pekerjaan nya di urus oleh anak buah.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku menginginkannya Mikoto." Ujar Naruto tiba-tiba.

Tidak perlu berfikir bagi Mikoto untuk tau apa maksut Naruto, ya.. Apa lagi kalau bukan sex.

"Dasar! Memang nya kau tidak lelah?, kau kan baru pulang." Jawab Mikoto sambil tersenyum.

"Kalau aku lelah aku tidak akan bilang begitu. Jadi, bagamana?."

"Kita ke kamar." Jawab Mikoto lagi. Dia hendak bangkit dari duduk nya jika saja Naruto tidak mendorong nya sampai berbaring di sofa.

"Aku mau di sini." Ujar Naruto. Dia langsung menindih Mikoto sementara tangan nya mulai menggerayangi tubuh milf seksi itu.

"Ta-tapi bagamana kalau Hinata melihat?."

"Biarkan saja."

Mikoto ingin memprotes saat dengan entengnya Naruto bicara seperti itu. hanya saja, dirinya tidak bisa mengucapkan apapun karena bibir nya sudah di lumat oleh Naruto. Ya.. Lelaki pirang itu mencium Mikoto dengan penuh nafsu untuk mencegah Mikoto bicara. Tangan kiri nya juga mulai bergerak meremas payudara Mikoto sementara tangan kanan nya menyusup kedalam rok Mikoto dan bermain di vagina wanita itu dari luar celana dalam.

"Emmhhh... Eemmhhssss... Eeemmhhh..."

Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Mikoto saat Naruto terus merangsang tubuh nya. Dia tidak kuasa menahan setiap kenikmatan yang di berikan Naruto.

"Ahhh... Naruto, ohhhh..." Ujar Mikoto saat Naruto melepas ciuman nya. Tapi sebagai gantinya kini naruto tengah menciumi leher Mikoto.

"Sssshhhhh... Ohhhhh... Masukan jarimu." Pinta Mikoto saat di bawah sana tangan Naruto hanya memainkan klitoris nya. Dan tentu saja, Naruto langsung menuruti permintaan Mikoto. Jari tengah nya dia masukan kedalam vagina Mikoto dan langsung menggerakan nya dengan cepat.

"Ohhh... Ahhh!, ahhh!, ahhh!, nikmat. Sekali, Uhhhhh..." Desah Mikoto dengan mata terpejam. Gerakan jari di dalam vagina nya semakin cepat membuat Mikoto tidak kuat menahan klimaks nya lebih lama. Dan benar saja, beberapa saat kemudian, Vagina Mikoto berdenyut pertanda akan segera orgasme.

"Ohhh... Keluar, aku keluar Naruto... AAAAAAHHHHHHH..." desah Mikoto panjang saat ahirnya dia mencapai orgasme.

Melihat Mikoto sudah mencapai klimaks, Naruto menghentikan setiap rangsangan yang dia berikan. Lelaki itu bangkit dari tubuh Mikoto lalu satu per satu dia melepas pakaian Mikoto. Naruto menyeringai senang melihat tubuh telanjang Mikoto yang berbaring di sofa. Lalu, dia mulai melepas pakaian nya sendiri. Tanpa ingin membuang waktu, Naruto menuntun Mikoto dalam posisi doggy style, dan dari belakan Naruto bersiap memasukan penis nya.

Slepp...

"Aaaahhhhh..." Desah nikmat Mikoto saat penis Naruto memasuki vagina nya. Dia menoleh kebelakang sambil tersenyum nakal bermaksut untuk menggoda Naruto.

"Ayo cepat sayang, gerakan penismu." Pinta Mikoto tidak sabar.

"Haha... Baiklah, terima ini Mikoto.. Uhhh!."

Naruto mulai menggerakan pinggul nya membuat penis besar nya bergerak keluar masuk di dalam vagina Mikoto. Dan milf seksi itu mendesah dengan suka cita merasakan kenikmatan saat penis Naruto bergerak di dalam vagina nya.

"Aaaahhh... Nikmat, nikmat sekalii... Ohhhhh..." Ujar nya sambil mendesah. tanpa sengaja pandangan Mikoto tertuju pada pintu menuju dapur, dan dia langsung terkejut saat melihat tepat di ambang pintu ada Hinata yang tengah melihat dirinya. Mikoto merasa malu saat menantunya melihat dirinya sedang bercinta dengan Naruto.

"Be-berhenti Naruto. Ada Hinata." Pinta Mikoto pada lelaki di belakang nya. Tapi bukan nya berhenti, Naruto malah semakin bersemangat menggenjot Mikoto.

"Biarkan saja dia melihat. Atau kalau dia mau bergabung juga boleh."

"Apa?." Ujar Mikoto tidak percaya dengan apa yang Naruto katakan. Apa lelaki ini tidak malu saat Hinata melihat mereka. Tapi yang membuat Mikoto lebih tidak percaya adalah saat Hinata berjalan mendekat dengan senyum di wajah nya. lalu tanpa aba-aba, Hinata melumat bibir nya dengan ganas. Mikoto sampai tidak bisa berfikir dengan benar saat menantunya melakukan ini, di tambah dengan sodokan penis Naruto di vagina nya, membuat Mikoto semakin tidak berdaya.

"Puaahhhh... A-apa yang kau lakukan Hinata! Ahhhh." Tanya Mikoto saat hinata melepas ciuman pada bibir nya.

"Penjelasan nya nanti saja. yang jelas, aku ingin bergabung." Jawab Hinata yang semakin mengejutkan Mikoto. Dan tepat di hadapan nya, Mikoto melihat menantunya melucuti seluruh pakaian nya sendiri. setelah itu, dia melihat Hinata mendekati Naruto dan mereka berciuman dengan ganas. Mikoto hanya bisa bertanya-tanya apa yang sebenar nya terjadi.

"Ahhh!, ahhhn, ahhh!, Ohhhh... Ka-kalian harus menjelaskan semua nya setelah ini selesai, Emmhhsss..." Ujar Mikoto sambil mendesah.

TBC.

sampai jumpa di chap depan.


	6. hutang (02-22 05:41:48)

.

DISCLAIMER: Mashashi Kishimoto

WARNING: typo dll

LEMON NTR MILF. ANAK KECIL DILARANG BACA!.

.

.

.

.

Naruto akan mengatakan jika selama dia tinggal di kediaman Uchiha, hari ini adalah hari yang paling hebat. Bukan tanpa sebap kenapa sampai Naruto berfikir seperti itu. Itu karena karena saat ini, di atas ranjang yang biasa di gunakan Sasuke dan Hinata tidur, dirinya tengah berbaring menggunakan kedua tangan sebagai bantalan sementara di bawah sana, dua wanita yang tidak lain adalah Mikoto dan hinata tengah memanjakan junior nya dengan mulut mereka.

Setelah apa yang terjadi kemarin di ruang tamu, akhir nya Naruto menjelaskan semuanya. Dan tentu saja dengan sedikit bumbu kebohongan, akhirnya Mikoto bisa menerima jika Hinata berselingkuh dari Sasuke.

Awal nya memang Mikoto sempat marah, tapi dengan rayuan yang di sertai sentuhan yang membuat mikoto berdesir karena nikmat, wanita itu ahirnya luluh dan mengijinkan Hinata untuk berselingkuh. Aneh memang jika seorang mertua mengijinkan menantunya untuk berselingkuh, tapi itulah yang terjadi.

"Kalian hampir mendapatkan nya." Ujar Naruto yang masih berbaring di atas ranjang. Mendengar itu Mikoto dan dan Hinata semakin bersemangat menggunakan lidah mereka untuk menjilati penis Naruto. Mereka seakan tidak sabar menunggu sperma panas dan nikmat yang sebentar lagi akan keluar dari penis Naruto.

"Ayo Naruto, berikan pada kami." Ujar Mikoto sambil terus menjilati penis Naruto bersama Hinata.

Dan tidak lama kemudian, mereka melihat penis Naruto berdenyut kuat, lalu di sertai dengan erangan dari Naruto, sperma yang mereka tunggu ahirnya datang.

"Uhhh!, ini untuk kalian, Guuuhhhh..."

Naruto menyemburkan spermanya tepat di wajah Mikoto dan Hinata. Kedua wanita dengan dada besar itu berteriak senang saat separma panas Naruto melumuri wajah mereka. Entah berapa tembakan yang Naruto keluarkan, tapi spermanya cukup membuat wajah Mikoto dan Hinata tertutup oleh sperma nya.

"Aahh... Sangat banyak." Ujar mtikoto sambil mengusap sperma di wajah nya. Wanita seksi itu menggunakan jarinya untuk memasukan sperma Naruto kedalam mulut nya. Begitu juga dengan Hinata, dia juga melakukan apa yang mertuanya lakukan. Dengan senyum nakal di wajah nya, istri Sasuke itu memasukan sperma Naruto kedalam mulut nya.

"Dan sangat nikmat." Ujar Hinata sambil tersenyum.

Semua ini di mulai setelah Sasuke berangkat ke kantor. Ya.. Setelah suami Hinata itu pergi, tanpa menunggu lama Naruto mengajak Mikoto dan Hinata ke kamar. dan seperti yang sudah di duga, mereka bertiga mulai bercinta di atas ranjang yang biasa di gunakan Sasuke dan Hinata tidur.

Setelah wajah mereka berdua bersih dari sperma Naruto, Mikoto dan Hinata melanjutkan ke ronde berikut nya. Mikoto menduduki Naruto tepat di atas penis nya, sementara Hinata naik menuju wajah Naruto dan mengarahkan vagina nya pada mulut Naruto.

Tanpa menunggu sebuah perintah, Naruto langsung melakukan tugas nya. Dia mulai menggunakan lidah nya untuk menjilati vagina Hinata yabg berada di atas nya. Sementara di bawah sana, Mikoto tempak tengah mengankat tubuh nya untuk memasukan penis Naruto kedalam vagina nya. Setelah itu, desahan dari kedua wanita seksi itu mulai terdengar memenuhi kamar.

"Ohhh... Lidahmu sangat hebat Naruto." Ujar Hinata saat merasakan lidah Naruto menjilati klitoris nya. Di depan Hinata, Mikoto tampak sedang bergerak naik turun sambil mendesah nikmat. Di wajah nya sebuah senyum senang terlukis saat merasakan kenikmatan dari penis Naruto yang berada di dalam vagina nya.

"Ahhh!, ahhh!, ahhh! Nikmat, sangat nikmat sekali, ohhhh..." Desah Mikoto masih dengan senyum di wajah nya.

Hinata menggunakan kedua tangan nya untuk meremas payudara mertuanya yang bergoyang naik turun di depan nya. Sesekali dia dljuga mencubit puting Mikoto.

"Aaaahhh... Ini sungguh nikmat. Penismu masuk sangat dalam Naruto, ohhhh... " Ujar Mikoto sambil mendesah senang.

Sama halnya dengan Mikoto, Hinata juga terus mendesah merasakan rangsangan di vagina nya. Kali ini lidah Naruto sudah masuk kedalam vagina nya dan itu membuat Hinata merasa semakin nikmat.

"Ssshhh... Ahhh... Aku hampir sampai." Ujar Hinata setelah beberapa saat. Bukan hanya dia, tapi... tampaknya Mikoto juga hampir mendapatkan klimaks nya melihat bagamana dia bergerak semakin liar.

"Ohhhn, ohhh!, ohhh!, aku juga hampir sampai Hinata. Aku sudah tidak bisa menahan nya. Ahhh..."

Dan benar saja, beberapa saat kemudian tubuh seksi Mikoto dan hinata bergetar hebat.

"Ohhh... Aku keluar Naruto!, aku keluar, KYAAAAAHHHHHHH..."

"Ssshhhh... Aku juga Naruto, AAAAAAAHHHHHHH..."

Mikoto dan Hinata mendesah bersamaan saat gelombang orgasme menghantam tubuh mereka. Dada mereka membusung dengan wajah mendongak ke atas di sertai lidah menjulur.

Butuh beberapa saat sampai orgame mereka benar-benar reda. Dan setalah itu, barulah mereka turun dari atas Naruto. Tapi baru juga mereka turun dari atas tubuh natruto, lelaki pirang itu langsung bangkit dan membawa Hinata dalam posisi dogi style. Dan tanpa menunggu lama, Naruto langsung memasukan panisnya kedalam vagina Hinata.

Slep!..

"Aaahhhh..." Desah hintata saat penis Naruto memasiki vagina nya.

"Sekarang biarkan aku yang mengambil alih." Ujar Naruto sambil menggerakan pinggul nya. Dan tentu saja, suara desahan Hinata kembali terdengar di dalam kamar.

"Ohhh!, ssssshhhh...penismu sangat besar Naruto, ahhh!, ahhh!, ahhh!.." Ujar Hinata dengan senyum di wajah nya.

Melihat Mikoto yang hanya menonton, Naruto memerintahkan milf seksi itu untuk menungging di samping Hinata. Lalu Naruto mengambil vibrator di sampinya, yang sebenar nya sudah dia siapkan tadi. Lalu memasukan nya kedalam vagina Mikoto. Tidak hanya itu, Naruto menekan tompol pada vibrator dan membuat Mikoto menjerit kaget sekaligus nikmat saat vibrator di dalam vagina nya tiba-tiba bergetar.

"Kyyaaahhh... Ohhh... astaga itu terlalu cepat Naruto."

Naruto tidak memperdulikan ucapan Mikoto, dia hanya menyeringai senang mendengar desahan dari Mikoto dan Hinata. Desahan itu terdengar merdu di telinga Naruto yang membuat lelaki pirang itu semakin bersemangat menikmati kedua wanita ini.

"Vaginamu sangat sempit Hinata, ahhh!, rasanya penisku di remas dengan kuat."

"Ahhh!, penismu juga sangat nikmat Naruto. Itu masuk sangat dalam. Ohhhh..."

Entah berapa lama mereka dalam posisi itu, tapi Mikoto dan dan Hinata sudah tidak tahan menahan klimaks nya. Vagina mereka mulai berdenyut saat gelombang kenikmatan itu hampir datang.

"Sssshhh... Ahhh..., sampai, aku sampai Naruto!, aku keluarr... KYYAAAAAAAHHHHH..."

Mikoto mencapai klimaks lebih dulu. Dia mendesah panjang di sertai senyuman di wajah nya. Terlihat jelas bahwa dia sangat menikmati nya.

Setelah Mikoto mencapai klimaks nya, fokus Naruto tertuju pada htinata. Dia memegang pinggang istri Sasuke itu, lalu menggerakan pinggul nya lebih cepat.

"Ohhh... Ssshhh... Aku tidak kuat lagi, ahhh... Aku sampai Narutoo... KYAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH..."

Desahan itu sangat panjang di sertai dengan tubuh Hinata yang bergetar hebat. Wajah nya mendongak ke atas dengan senyum puas di wajah nya.

"Uhhh!, aku juga Hinata, akan ku keluarkan di dalam, GUUHHHH..."

Dengan hentakan terakhir, Naruto memasukan seluruh batang penis nya, Lalu lelaki pirang itu menyemburkan spermanya di dalam vagina Hinata.

"Ohhh... Rasanya sangat panas dan nikmat." Ujar Hinata saat merasakan tembakan seperma Naruto di dalam vagina nya. Dia merasa rahim nya sangat penuh oleh sperma Naruto.

Setelah orgasme mereda, Naruto mencabut penis nya dari dalam vagina Hinata, lalu dia membiarkan tubuh telanjang Hinata ambruk di samping Mikoto.

"Kalian sungguh nikmat." Ujar Naruto senang.

Hinata dan Mikoto berbalik sehingga mereka berbaring telentang di atas ranjang. Mereka berdua tersenyum melihat penis Naruto yang masih tegak berdiri. Hal itu menandakan bahwa permainan belum selesai.

"Sepertinya kau belum puas. silahkan pilih Naruto, aku atau Hinata yang ingin kau nikmati." Ujar Mikoto menggoda.

"Ahahah!, aku memang belum puas, jadi selanjutnya adalah dirimu Mikoto."

"Kalau begitu, jangan buat aku menunggu..." Jawab Mikoto dengan senyum nakal. Dan dengan itu, Naruto kembali melanjutkan percintaan mereka. Kali ini dia hanya fokus kepada Mikoto agar setidak nya Hinata bisa sedikit beristirahat.

Slep..!

"Aaahhhh..." Desah Mikoto saat Naruto memasukan penis nya.

Dan lagi, ranjang milik Sasuke kembali bergoyang saat di atas nya Naruto menggenjot tobuh Mikoto dengan keras.

.

.

.

.

.

Jam menunjukan pukul dua belas siang lebih. Setelah puas bercinta, Naruto, Hinata dan Mikoto, memutuskan untuk mengisi kembali tenaga mereka dengan makan siang. Dan seperti yang terlihat, saat ini mereka tengah duduk di meja makan sambil menyantap makan siang.

Naruto, dia hanya memakai celana panjang tanpa mengenakan atasan, sementara Mikoto dan Hinata, mereka hanya mengenakan pakaian dalam seksi untuk menutupi tubuh mereka. Itu adalah keinginan Naruto yang menginginkan mereka hanya memakai dalaman, tapi Mikoto dan Hinata dengan senang hati menuruti permintaan lalaki pirang itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa kalian tidak bosan hanya di rumah setiap hari?. Maksutku begini, bagamana kalau kalian bekerja di perusahaanku saja." Ujar Naruto memulai obrolan.

Mikoto dan Hinata merasa tertarik dengan tawaran Naruto. Mencari kerja itu susah dan tawaran seperti itu sangat sayang untuk di lewatkan.

"Aku tidak masalah, bagamana denganmu Hinata?."

"Sebenarnya aku juga ingin bekerja, tapi apa Sasuke mengijinkan kita bekerja pada Naruto? Maksutku setelah apa yang terjadi, aku yakin Sasuke tidak akan mengijinkan kita bekerja di perusahaan Naruto."

"Kita bisa memaksanya. Lagipula akan bagus kalau kita bekerja karena kita masih memiliki sedikit hutang pada orang lain. Dengan alasan itu, aku yakin Sasuke tidak akan punya pilihan selain setuju."

"Baiklah, kita coba saja."

Naruto tersenyum senang mendengar pembicaraan Mikoto dan Hinata. dengan begini dia tidak perlu mencari kesempatan untuk menikmati kedua wanita seksi ini karena setiap hari mereka akan bertemu.

"Baiklah, berhubung aku membutuhkan asisten pribadi, aku akan menjadikan Hinata sebagai asistenku. Dan untukmu Mikoto, kau ku tempatkan di bagian keuangan. Kebetulan ada posisi kosong di bagian itu."

Mikoto dan Hinata hanya mengangguk setuju. Sekarang yang perlu di lakukan hanyalah membujuk Sasuke agar mengijinkan mereka bekerja.

"Sekarang karena kita sedah selesai makan, bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan yang tadi?." Ujar Naruto lagi dengan seringai di wajah nya.

Mikoto dan Hinata tersenyum nakal mendengar itu. Hinata, dia berdiri dari duduk nya lalu membungkuk sambil bertopang pada sisi meja.

"Kemari dan makan aku Naruto-kun~." Ujar nya dalam pose itu.

Masih dengan seringai di wajah nya, Naruto mendekati Hinata. Dia berdiri di belakang istri dari Sasuke itu lalu menurunkan celana dalam yang di kenakan Hinata sampai lutut.

"Kita langsung saja." Ujar Naruto yang juga sudah melepas celana nya. Dia bersiap dengan penis besarnya untuk di masukan kedalam vagina Hinata.

SLEP!.

"Aaahhhh..." Desah Hinata saat seluruh batang penis Naruto masuk kedalam vagina nya.

Mikoto yang duduk di seberang meja hanya tersenyum melihat menantunya tengah bercinta dengan Naruto. Dia berfikir untuk menyingkirkan piring di meja makan dulu agar tidak memanggu.

"Aku akan membawa piring ini kedapur dulu, setelah itu aku akan bergabung." ujar nya dengan senyum nakal. Dia pergi meninggalkan menantunya yang kini tubuh nya mulai terhentak karena gerakan Naruto dari belakang.

"Ahhhn, ahhhn, ahhh!. Lebih cepat Naruto. Masukan penismu lebih dalam. Ahhh..."

"Baiklah Hinata, sesuai permintaanmu."

Naruto menuruti permintaan Hinata, dia bergerak semakil cepat dan keras sehingga suara benturan kulit mereka terdengar keras.

Plak! Plak! plak!.

"Sssshhhh... Ahh!, ahhh!, ahhh!, ini terlalu nikmat, ohhhhh..." Ujar Hinata di sela desahan nya.

Sambil terus mengenjot vagina Hinata, naruto menarik Hinata agar berdiri. lalu dari belakang, Naruto meremas payudara besar Hinata sambil mencium leher nya.

"Ahhh!, ahhh!, ahhh!, ohhh... Naruto, jangan sampai ada Kissmark. Aku tidak mau Sasuke curiga, ahhhh..." Ujar Hinata saat natruto menciumi leher nya. Bisa gawat kalau ada bekas merah di lehernya dan di ketahui Sasuke.

"Baiklah." Jawab Naruto.

Entah berapa lama mereka dalam posisi itu tapi Hinata merasa akan segera keluar. Vagina nya mulai berdenyut pertanda dia akan segera mencapai klimaks.

"Sssshhh... Naruto, ahhh!, ahhhn, ahhh!. Aku akan keluar, uhhhh..."

" Aku juga Hinata, kita keluar bersama, ahhh!."

Gerakan Naruto sangat cepat dan kuat Saat mereka hampir mencapai klimak. Dan benar saja, beberapa saat kemudian Hinata mendapatkan klimkas nya.

"Ohhh... Keluar, aku keluar Naruto!... AAAAAAHHHHHHHH..."

tubuh Hinata menegang dalam pelukan Naruto. Kaki nya juga juga sampai menjinjit merasakan orgasme yang sangat kuat.

"Uhhh... Aku juga Hinata, aku keluar, GUUUHHHHHH..." Naruto menyemburkan spermanya kedalam vagina Hinata. Mengisi rahim istri sasuke dengan sperma yang sangat banyak.

"Sssshhh... Ahhh... Spermamu sangat panas Naruto. Aku bisa merasakan nya mengalir kedalam rahimku."

"Aku masih punya banyak kalau kau mau lagi." Jawab Naruto yang membuat Hinata tersenyum.

"Maaf menggangu kemesraan kalian, tapi sekarang giliranku." Ujar Mikoto yang baru kembali dari dapur. Milf seksi itu bahkan sudah tidak mengenakan apapun di tubuhnya.

"Ahaha... Baiklah. Hinata, kau bisa beristirahat sebentar. Aku akan bermain dengan mertuamu dulu."

Hinata mengangguk lalu dia merasakan Naruto mencabut penis dari dalam vagina nya, setelah itu Naruto menghampiri Mikoto yang berdiri di ujung meja makan.

"Ayo kita mulai Mikoto."

Mikoto tersenyum lalu dia naik ke atas meja makan. Setelah itu, dia membuat posisi doggy style.

"Ayo Naruto, jangan buat aku menunggu." Ujar Mikoto sambil tersenyum nakal.

Naruto ikut naik ke atas meja makan, lalu dia berlutut di belakang Mikoto dan mulai memasukan penis nya kedalam vagina milf seksi itu.

Slep!.

"Ahhh..." Desah Mikoto senang saat penis Naruto sudah masuk kedalam vagina nya. Dia merasakan kedua tangan Naruto memegang pinggul nya. setelah itu, lelaki pirang di belakang nya mulai bergerak.

"Ohhh!, Sssshhhh... Ahhh... Penismu memang sangat nikmat Naruto, Ahhh..."

"Vaginami juga Mikoto. Rasanya penisku di jepit dengan kuat. Ahhh..."

Mereka bercita di atas meja makan, Tidak peduli jika meja yang mereka gunakan sampai berdecit keras.

"Ohhh... Lebih cepat Naruto. Jangan bermain lembut denganku. Emmhhssss..."

"Baiklah jika itu maumu."

PLAKK!

Naruto menampar pantat Mikoto membuat milf seksi itu menjerit terkejut. Setelah itu, Naruto bergerak lebih cepat membuat tubuh Mikoto terhentak keras.

"Ahhh!, ya nikmat, nikmat sekali Naruto!. Jangan berhenti, terus setubuhi aku sampai kau puas."

"Ahahah... Baiklah Mikoto. Kita akan bercinta sampai kau tidak bisa berjalan."

"Ya, lakukan, lakukan apapun yang kau mau pada tubuhku Naruto. Nikmati vaginaku sepuasmu. Aaahhhhh..."

Hinata yang duduk di kursi tepat di samping mereka hanya tersenyum melihat dan mendengar ucapan Mikoto. Mertuanya benar-benar sudah haus oleh sentuhan Naruto sampai membuatnya seperti wanita yang haus sex. Yah... Meski dirinya juga begitu sih.

"Ssshhh... Ahhh!. Naruto, aku sampai, aku keluar Narutoo... KYAAAAAAAHHHHHH..."

ahirnya Mikoto mencapai klimaks setelah beberapa menit bercinta dengan Naruto. Dia ternyum penuh suka cita saat merasakan orgasme yang begitu kuat.

"Aku juga Mikoto, GUHHHH..."

dan Naruto menyusul tepat setelah Mikoto. Lelaki pirang itu menggeram nikmat sambil menyemburka sperma nya kedalam vagina Mikoto."

"Uhhh!," lenguh Mikoto saat Naruto mencabut penis nya. Dia langsung ambruk di atas meja karena kelelahan.

"Jadi, bukankah sekarang giliranmu lagi Hinata." Ujar Naruto sambil menoleh kearah Hinata.

"Hihihi... Tentu saja." Jawab istri Sasuke dengan senyum senang.

Dan hari itu, mereka bercinta sampai sore. Mikoto dan Hinata benar-benar di buat kualahan oleh Naruto yang memiliki stamina monster. Tapi meski kelelahan, mereka sangat puas. Tidak pernah mereka sepuas ini saat bercinta dengan suami mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam harinya di ruang keluarga kediaman Uchiha, Hinata menceritakan pada Sasuke Kalau Naruto menawari dirinya dan Mikoto pekerjaan. Dan seperti yang sudah Hinata duga, Sasuke melarang dirinya dan Mikoto bekerja pada Naruto. Alasanya sangat jelas bahwa Sasuke tidak ingin memiliki hubungan apapun dengan orang seperti Naruto.

"Tapi Sasuke-kun, kalau terus seperi ini kita tidak bisa melunasi hutang kita. Kau tau kan? Kita masih memiliki hutang pada orang lain. Aku hanya ingin membantu. Kau sudah bekerja keras selama ini dan aku ingin mencoba membantu sekarang."

"Tapi Hinata! kau tau kan seperti apa Naruto itu!. Bagamana bisa aku mengijinkanmu bekerja pada orang brengsek itu!."

"Tapi kalau terus seperti ini kita tidak bisa membayar hutang yang ada!, aku berjanji akan menjaga diri dengan baik." Ujar Hinata meyakinkan suaminya. Yah.. Meski apa yang dia katakan hanyalah sebuah kebohongan. tapi kalau tidak begitu, Sasuke tidak akan mengijinkan dirinya bekerja.

"Apa kau berjanji akan selalu setia padaku?."

"Haik!, aku berjanji Sasuke-kun."

"Hah... Baiklah... kau dan Okaa-san boleh bekerja, Tapi tolong jaga diri baik-baik."

"Tenang saja Sasuke-kun, aku akan menjaga diri dengan baik. Aku akan selalu setia padamu, jadi kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan hal yang tidak-tidak."

Sasuke tersenyum mendengar ucapan istrinya. Ucapan itu sangat meyakinkan sampai Sasuke tidak sadar bahwa apa yang di katakan Hinata hanyalah kebohongan.

Dengan begini secara tidak sadar Sasuke telah memberi ruang dan waktu bagi Naruto untuk lebih menikmati tubuh istri dan ibunya. Sungguh, Sasuke yang malang...

TBC

Gw tau fic ini hambar, Jadi gw butuh saran.


End file.
